Weekend in Texas
by PathQ
Summary: Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet are invited for the weekend on gen. Hammond's rancho in Texas. Sam/Janet action, Sam/Jack moments, and some adventure . Crossover to Sanctuary and some of my own characters and ideas :
1. Chapter 1

She was just about to shut her car's door, when she heard the call.

- Sam! Wait! – It was Janet, in her lab coat, running through the parking lot.

Sam stepped out of her beautiful '69 Corvette Stingray, stroking gently it's roof, and watching Frasier approaching her.

- Wass'up doc? – she joked

- Are you coming? – Janet ask, trying to catch her breath at the same time.

- Where? – Sam tried to remember any appointments she could have forgotten

- Hammond's ranch? He invited us last week for his retirement party…You know, weekend in Texas?

- Holly Hannah! – Sam face-palmed – I totally forgot! It's THIS weekend? You mean, like tomorrow?

- Yeah! And you said you'd be there! So I was wondering if you would give me a ride, 'cause colonel is already taking Daniel and Teal'c, and they will do all the "men on vacation" crap…

- I don't know if I'm gonna go…I promised Mark I would drop by this weekend to see him and kids. Haven't done that family stuff for a long time now… - Sam's face looked really confused.

Janet only smiled and shook her head.

- Family stuff, huh? Well, you better go and see your family then, major. You can always arrive later – it's not like we're gonna go anywhere.

- You're right! – Sam sighed relieved. – I'll see Mark and then drive to Hammond's rancho. Thanks, Janet!

- For a genius, you're not really good in planning things, are you?

- Hey, it's not like that...I'm just really…

- Nervous? Stressed? Freaked out?

- Come on! – both women laughed – But it's true. I haven't seen them in like 2 years!

- You'll be fine! – the Doctor turned around and started to walk back to the building. – See you in Texas!

Carter shook her head with a smile, and jumped back to her car.

Long, dusty road leading to general Hammond's ranch was wide and empty. Sam was close to 100 m/h, what, with the roof down, meant total destruction for her hairstyle, but she felt amazing! With a huge grin on her face, she pushed the engine a little more, crossing 110 and still speeding up. Wooden fence, barely visible from the top of the road, was getting bigger and closer with every second. Sam laughed loudly, but her laugh was muted by crazy wind.

The gate to the huge front yard was opened. Hammond's and O'Neill's cars were parked on the left side of the big house. Carter entered the property with 60 m/h on speedometer, turning the wheels at the last moment, blocking them with a handbrake and making a spectacular drift and 180 degrees turn to the last free parking spot.

She turned of the engine and sat comfortably in a sport- profiled seat.

Adrenaline and endorphines in her system made her feel like just after good sex.

It looked like a sand storm. The dust she moved with her show-off maneuver was slowly falling down.

Carter grabbed small sport bag she packed and opened the door.

- Nice one! – she heard general's voice behind her back.

- Good morning sir! Sorry for making a sand storm, but I couldn't resist…

- If I would have such a beauty, I wouldn't as well – Hammond laughed, coming closer and looking at the Corvette with real admiration – Glad you could make it, Sam – he said, shaking her hand.

- Thank you, sir! I'm happy to be here, sir! – Sam was just a little bit uncomfortable with Hammond calling her by name, shaking her hand, wearing civilian clothes, all loose and calm.

- For the weekend, I suggest you lose the "sir". We've been through enough together, and we know each other too well, to act all stiff and official on vacation. It's George. – he put his hand on her arm, very fatherly, and started to walk, leading her to the house.

Now Carter felt really awkward.

- It may be difficult, sir…George.

- Oh, I know you'll be awkward for a moment. But you'll get use to it – he smiled and opened the door. – After you, Sam.

Yup…so awkward – she said to herself, passing Hammond and entering the house.

She has always imagined that general's house would be very Spartan and military in style, so she was surprised to see how cozy and tasteful the inside was. Warm colors like yellow, dark latte, or pale green, comfortable couch and chairs, fireplace with some hunting trophies on it…

- Very nice place, sir. – she commented – sorry…George.

- Thank you, Sam. Everyone's in the backyard. We're barbequing. Jack is making his famous steaks.

- With beer sauce? – Sam raised her eyebrow.

- Yes, the one and only O'Neill's beer sauce.

Sam sighed.

- Looks like I'm gonna have to try them finally.

Hammond laughed, opening the screen door to the patio.

- Carter, you are just in time! – Jack said, trying to turn the meat over with one hand.

- As always, sir!

- Indeed – Teal'c said, standing behind him, observing Jack's actions with skepticism.

- Hello Teal'c! How are you?

- I'm very well, major Carter. How are you?

- Good, thanks. Where is Daniel and Janet?

- Daniel Jackson and doctor Frasier are trying to learn how to tame a horse. – Teal'c provided her with the needed information, not loosing the meat from his sight.

- Horse? You have horses here, sir? – Sam turned to Hammond.

- Carter! No-sir-weekend ! – Jack pointed at her with a bottle of beer in his hand.

- Sorry…

- No worries. – Hammond said with a smile – And yes, Sam, we have horses here. After all, it's a rancho.

- Right…- Sam turned to O'Neill – How is it, that No-sir-weekend doesn't apply to Teal'c,… Jack? – she never felt more weird calling O'Neill by name.

- Well, you know…-Jack looked at Jaffa – He is…different.

- True – Sam laughed. – So where I should look for them? – she asked.

- Just over there – Hammond pointed her in the right direction.

- I'll go and say hi.

- You tell them, that the meat is almost ready – said Jack.

- I doubt that – Teal'c commented raising an eyebrow.

Sam walked away, leaving Jack and Teal'c stabbing the meat with the long fork.

The weather was beautiful – sunny, very warm, but a little bit windy. Sam took off her leather jacket, draping it over her arm. Hammond's ranch was absolutely amazing. Quiet, very private and well kept.

Sam saw the stable and paddock. Daniel was sitting on a beautiful brown horse, clearly trying not to fall down. He was wearing cowboy-style riding pants and checked shirt. When she came closer, she also noticed Janet, standing not far away from the horse, Daniel and the instructor, whoever he was, talking over the phone.

Sam had to clear her throat, and take control over her stomach, 'cause what she saw made crazy butterflies dance inside it and caused a knot in her throat.

Janet was wearing tight white riding-breeches, high black jackboots and a very tight white polo shirt. Sun showed clearly the golden reflections in her brown hair, which wind scattered around her face.

She turned around, saw Sam and waved friendly.

Carter waved back with a forced smile. She had no idea what is going on with her. It happened a few times before, in SGC. Once, she lost her train of thought in the middle of her sentence, while talking to Hammond, 'cause she noticed that amazing curve of Janet's neck when she was walking pass them at the corridor. The other time, she had the smell of her perfume and shower gel stuck in her nose for the whole day, while sitting in her lab.

Then, she blamed it on the lack of social life, and lack of a man in her life.

But that explanation just became useless.

She got seriously laid over the weekend.

And she still had this stupid crush on Janet.

Carter never considered the possibility of being attracted to another woman. She always thought she was straight. Never experimented with her friends, never noticed any signs of being interested in women.

- Hello Sam! – Daniel noticed her, and waved, losing the balance. The horse moved anxiously. Daniel very elegantly landed on his ass under the animal.

- Damn! Daniel! – Sam run up to him, so did Frasier, seeing Jackson on the ground. The instructor, a young guy, was laughing, but he led the horse away from Daniel.

- Daniel, are you ok? – she asked kneeling next to him.

- I'm ok, doc. My ass can't be in any more pain, though.

- I'm so sorry Daniel – Sam stood behind Janet. She smiled to him, and offered her hand to help him get up.

- It's not your fault. It's my stupidity. Well, looks like riding horses is just not my thing. – he smiled, grabbed her hand and stood up.

- You made it, Sam. – Janet smiled, making Sam blush a little, and without any warning, hugged her tightly.

- Ugh…Yup, I'm here – Carter hugged her as well, but she tried to be as gentle as possible…Frasier seemed to be so little and fragile. Her head fitted exactly under Sam's chin, and perfectly in to her arms. Suddenly she felt very relaxed and calm.

The hug lasted a little bit longer than it should, so when they had finally parted, Daniel looked at them suspiciously, but said nothing.

- Jack said, that the meat should be ready soon. We should probably head there. – Sam made a goofy face – Famous "beer sauce" awaits! We are so damn lucky!

- Yeah…we are – Daniel rolled his eyes. – Let's go then. Thanks Tim! I'll see you later! – He said to the kid who was teaching him.

They started to walk back to the patio.

- So Sam, how was your family reunion? – Janet asked.

- It was fine… of course they all think my job is just staring through a huge telescope all day long, and that's why I'm not visiting…But it was still great to spend some time with my brother. We had lots of catching up to do. And we did… kind of.

- That's great! – Janet smiled – We had a blast yesterday, fishing in a pond behind the house. You should have seen Jack's face when it turned out there actually ARE fish in that pond, and he caught one…

- Teal'c LAUGHED yesterday. Like for real – Daniel was still walking with his hand on his ass, like it would help.

- No way! – Sam smirked, trying not to make fun of him.

- Yup… It was right after Jack caught the fish…or was it the 27th beer he had? That guy is just amazing!

- Sounds like you had fun! – Sam felt that little pinch of jealousy.

- We did! – Janet agreed – But I missed your company… Being the only female among a general, a crazy colonel, a Jaffa and a nerd is quite exhausting.

- Both women laughed loudly.

- I can only imagine!

They smelled the meat before they saw the patio. Apparently, the colonel miscalculated the time the meat should be barbequed. Again.

However, the beer sauce was very good. It tasted like a beer.

They spent the afternoon on a patio, exchanging stories, memories and recalling mutual adventures, sipping beer. General Hammond promised a big fire, with grilled sausages and marshmallows, so as soon as the sun began to set down, Sam and Janet went back to the house to change, and the men started the preparations.

Sam's room was vis-à-vis Janet's.

Sam unpacked her bag, and took off her blouse. Jeans could stay, but without sun shining, it could get chilly, so Sam decided to wear her AF Academy hoody. She was just about to put it on, when she heard knocking, and a second later Janet stuck her head round the door.

- Are you ready? – She asked.

- Not exactly – Sam blushed for an unknown reason. After all, Janet, as her physician, saw her undressed so many times. She quickly put her hoody on, not looking at the doctor.

When she finally did look at her friend, Janet had this enigmatic and a little bit rakish smile. That made her neck join her cheeks in a blush.

- Take your time – a cheeky note vibrated in Janet's voice.

- I'm pretty much ready now. – Sam headed to the door.

Janet sighed, smiling amused.

They stopped in the kitchen and prepared few snacks.

The fire was really big, as Hammond promised. They sat on wooden benches, grilled marshmallows and everything that one can put on a stick and eat, joked, and laughed. Sam felt very casual and free. She just finished another beer, and stood up to grab another one from the table few feet away.

- Grab one for me too, Carter! – O'Neill was just walking back from the house. Sam grabbed two bottles, and waited for him. He came closer, stopping few inches from her. He was buzzed, as was she.

- I have a name, you know, JACK?…Not a bad one… - Sam looked at him boldly.

- Right…Sorry. Just a force of habit. – he shrugged his arms.

- You think it's easy for me, calling you and Hammond by name? You could make some effort as well. – she poked him in the chest with her finger.

- Woohoo, ok! - He grabbed her hand, and put it away – Let's not go down that road now, ok?

- What road, Jack? Physical contact? Casual talk? – Sam was pissed a little.

- Come on Sam, we're both buzzed…Let's not do that here…

- Oh, so now I'm Sam? When you want to avoid talking, and get rid of me? Well, don't worry, Jack. I'm not gonna make you talk about what happened on P3X 236. As you said then, lets just forget about that, and be teammates again. Friends. Pals. – She was really angry now, but she didn't shout. Carter grabbed her combat knife, she had by her belt, with one move opened both beer bottles, cutting off the heads, and handed one to O'Neill. – Well then, let's drink to that, buddy! – she bumped her bottle with his, and took a huge sip.

Unfortunately, roughed beer started to buzz and spluttered all over her hoody. O'Neill, frozen with not really intelligent look on his face, suddenly jumped away.

Sam said nothing, just threw away, now empty, bottle, turned around and walked fast to the house.

Janet saw the whole situation from her place by the fire. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she was sure that it wasn't a very pleasant talk.

Jack came by the fire, with a bottle of beer Sam opened for him, looking concerned and confused.

- Where did Sam go? – Daniel asked, checking with his tongue if the marshmallow is ready.

- She spilled beer on herself. I think she went to change.

- Oh…Ok. So, Teal'c you were saying… - Daniel turned back to Jaffa.

Nobody except for Janet seemed to notice what happened.

- I'm gonna go and put some jacket on as well. It's getting chilly. – Janet walked after Sam.

Before she made it to the house, Sam was already in her room. The door was closed, and Janet heard only weird noises, like someone would…She couldn't find any comparison. She opened the door gently.

- Sam? Are you ok? – Janet walked in, and saw Sam sitting on bed and punching the pillow with an anger she had never thought the blonde had inside.

- No…I'm…not…ok – she answered between the punches.

Janet came closer, and put her hand on Sam's arm.

- Calm down, Sam. It won't help.

Carter punched the pillow for the last time, and with that last punch she broke the dam she put on her tears. They started to fall down her face, making her look miserable and vulnerable.

- Fucking bustard! It's just so not fair to make someone fall in love with you, give them one night, and ask to be friends after all that. You have no idea how much it costed me to forgive, forget and move on! And it costed him nothing. He just moved on, with this stupid smile of his, happy to "Carter" and "major" me all the time, like nothing happened. – She stood up, and started to walk around the room, wiping tears with fury. And it happened – not once, but 4 times. Why I am so stupid, and always fall for his cheap games? – She hit the wall with her fist, and regretted it right away – Ouch…

- Sam, please, calm down. You'll hurt yourself. – Janet was still sitting on a bed. After a few seconds of silence, when Sam was trying to get her breath to normal, Janet asked. – I assume you're talking about O'Neill?

- Yes. – She sat down heavily, next to Janet, and hid face in hands. – I slept wit him on a mission, few weeks ago.

- I'm surprised it happened so late!

- What? – Sam looked at her surprised.

- You heard…- Janet looked at the blonde and brushed hair from her forehead. – You care about each other, you feel good in each others' company, you are both very attractive…And you spend a lot of time together. It was obvious, for me at least, that it will happen. And I knew it would be hard for you.

- You find me attractive? – Sam had trouble breathing 'cause of Janet's hand stroking her hair gently.

- Yeah – Janet smiled – I would say even more. You are hot. But what really matters is that that's your problem. You don't know that. Or you don't want to know. And, God, you're the most sexually awkward person I know! – the Doctor laughed. – Even a tiny little tease, or flirt, and you are so uncomfortable…

- It's not true! – Sam was dumbfounded – I'm not sexually awkward! – she moved Janet's hand away

- You are – Janet was still smiling cheekily – the best example we've had this afternoon, when I walked in, and you were not fully dressed. You blushed, like I've never seen you undressed. Come on! Don't be such a saint!

- It is not because I am sexually awkward, Janet! – Sam jumped of the bed and turned to the brunette with anger in her eyes – And I can prove it to you!

- Oh really? – Janet stood up as well, making Sam crazy furious with that bold smile – How are you gonna do that?

Sam looked like she was about to blow up. She whispered through clenched teeth.

- Maybe this will convince you.

Carter grabbed Janet's shirt, pulled her closer and kissed.

The kiss was filled with anger, as Sam really tried to show Janet she's not joking. But the second Janet responded, kissing her back, Sam lost her confidentiality. Anger turned into passion, that she held back so long. Furious fight of lips and tongues yielded to gentle dance, as both of them yielded to overwhelming desire.

Janet took over for a minute, just to withdraw when Sam felt too comfortably.

- I was right – she said, breaking the kiss brutally, and holding Sam's face back. The blonde covered Janet's hand on her chick with her own hand trying to catch a breath. – You are uncomfortable with your sexuality.

- No…It's just that ridiculous crush I have on you… - Sam whispered, daring to look in Janet's eyes. – Can't explain it… You just make me blush, and drool…

Both women laughed.

- I certainly never expected that confession – Frasier smiled gently. – We can get rid of it…

- Of what?

- Of your crush.

- Oh really? How are you gonna do that? – Sam marked her.

Janet only nodded her head, turned Sam around and pushed her on bed.

This time Sam was the one to break the kiss, after a few minutes of struggling with Janet's bra.

- It is really not that easy from this side – She said surprised.

- I have no way of knowing… Never done it with another woman… - Janet helped her, undoing the bra by herself.

- Me neither… - Sam kissed Janet's neck, and went down, turning the small brunette on her back – but…I…like…it.

- Me too – Janet moaned, getting rid of Sam's dog tags and bra.

As soon as their jeans and the rest of underwear joined the bras somewhere on the floor, both of them begun a fascinating journey, discovering each others bodies – so gentle, so different from what they knew. Maybe it was alcohol, maybe it was the atmosphere, but whatever it was, it let Sam be so curious and brave, like she had never suspected she could be. She kissed, stroked and touched every part of Janet's body, and every sigh or moan was making her more curious.

Finally, Janet rolled them around, taking over the control.

- Now it's my turn, Sammy… - she whispered to her ear, gently caressing Sam's skin with her breath.

- Yes ma'am! – Sam was already turned on like hell, and she had trouble breathing.

Janet's touch only made it worse. She was finding all her sensitive places, like she had a freaking map!

- Come on, Janet! Stop torturing me! – Sam was close to orgasm four times, and Janet never let her come.

Brunette came back up and faced Sam with a big grin.

- I'm just paying you back… - she locked her eyes on Sam's and slowly put her hand between them.

- Oh my… - Janet's kiss muted Sam's scream. If she wouldn't do that, probably the whole rancho would found out that Sam Carter just came…

It took them few minutes to calm down after this incredible adventure.

- It was… - Sam started

- Fun? Interesting? Amazing?

- Indeed. All three. – they both laughed.

Silence between them, that filled the room was not awkward anymore. Janet waited until both were breathing calm and even, and looked at Sam.

She was asleep.

Janet only sighed, covered her with a blanket, picked up her clothes, dressed up and left the room.

As she was gently closing the door behind her, she saw Jack approaching her. He was drunk.

- Where were you? – he asked, stopping by the door and trying to grab the knob.

- She is not feeling well… Too much beer and marshmallows, I think. Let her sleep. She should be fine by tomorrow.

Jack run his hand through his hair.

- Ok, I guess we can talk tomorrow…

- You should. Good night Jack.

Janet closed her room's door, leaving O'Neill with very unhappy face in the middle of dark corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up just before dawn, scared and anxious, covered in cold sweat and trembling. The last thing she remembered was a flash of red light, awful pain and fear overtaking her body.

Carter calmed down her breath, sat on the bed and grabbed a bottle of water. It was cold and refreshing, but she knew that it will take more than a sip of water to chase this bad memory away.

The memory of Jolinar's death.

It would appear every now and then, reminding her of a great sacrifice the Tok'ra made by saving Sam's life. And Carter knew it was a small price to pay for such a gift.

She rubbed her neck, stood up and realized she was naked. Images started to flow in, reminding her what happened last night. Clothes thrown all over the room were a pretty good hint too.

She was not able to stop a smile from growing on her lips, as she was replaying her adventure with Janet. She felt good, and the best thing was, she had no regrets.

Sam took a quick shower, put on some shorts and AF t-shirt and with her hair still wet, she went out.

Fresh, chilly breeze caused goosebumps all over her body. Sun was slowly rising over the horizon making the view even more calming and quiet. Sam started to stretch her muscles and few minutes later she was running, forgetting about bad dreams with every step, in sort of a trans where her own blood pulsing and her breath were the only sounds.

An hour later, as she was approaching the front yard of Hammond's house, she saw Jack, sitting on a porch in a wooden chair with a big coffee mug in his hand. Her cleared mind started to project another set of images, mostly from their unfortunate talk yesterday.

I didn't know you're a morning person! – he said, as she stopped in front of the porch.

You don't know many things about me, sir… - she was breathing heavily, but slowly calming down.

And we're back to the whole "sir" thing…- he nodded his head – How are you feeling? Hope you're better…

What? – Sam looked at him surprised.

Janet told me you hadn't been well…I was going to talk to you, and she was leaving your room…I guess she was checking on you…

Sam hid the uncontrollable smirk. Oh, she was…

Oh, that! I was just a little bit sick, that's all…Must have been something I ate. – she didn't elaborate in case Janet was more specific and their stories wouldn't match.

So she told me…

I'm ok now. – She looked at O'Neill quite surprised – You wanted to talk to me?

As a matter of fact, yes, Sam, I wanted to talk to you. Why are you so surprised?

It's just…You are not really "let's talk" kind of a guy…

As you pointed out last night…

Yeah…Sorry for that. – Sam came closer and sat down on a chair next to him. She had this great need to explain herself, but then she remembered what Janet said. – Or you know what? No.

No? – Jack looked at her rising one eyebrow.

No. – Sam laughed quietly. – I'm not sorry for what I said. I wouldn't say it normally, that's true, but I won't apologize for saying what I really feel.

Now, you see? We're getting somewhere! – Jack turned his face to her and looked at her seriously. – It's my turn to say what I…think…aaaa! – he stopped her with a gesture from cutting in. – So listen. – he sighed deeply - What happened between us on P3-whatever was great, and beautiful, and I would probably go for it again if we went back in time…which we did…but anyway, back to the point. – He put his hand on her lap, bent over, looking her straight in the eyes. – It was something I have wanted for a long time now. I have very strong feelings for you Sam…hell, I think I can admit that I love you. But I regret we made love that night. – Sam looked shocked and hurt, but he only stroked her knee, and continued – I regret, that I tried something I will never be able to have again. Because now I will miss you and desire you even more…now that I know how it is to be with you. How we are together. Believe me, there is nothing I would possibly want more now, than just to be with you as more than friends. To be able to hold you in my arms and kiss you whenever I want, to be part of your life, life you would share just with me. But WE can't be. And we both know that, don't we?

Sam's eyes watered, as she realized that was exactly what she felt. And she couldn't possibly put it in better words. And there was nothing more to say. They knew each other too well to expect the other to resign from their commission. And even if that happened, it would interfere with their mission as a team, and that was just too big of a sacrifice for personal happiness. SGC was the priority in their lives, and as long as it will be, they can't be together as a couple.

Sam looked at her friend through tears, and saw a man who was just as miserable as she was. A man full of compassion, kind and fragile. A great leader, honorable soldier with a big heart. Her imperfect- perfect man, she couldn't have.

She let few tears roll down her chick, and then she smiled sadly.

Yes, sir – she whispered, leaning to him, and kissing gently for the last time. As their lips slowly parted, she hugged Jack very tight and with her voice breaking she said – I love you too, Jack.

He tried to stop her, as she tried to stand up and walk away, but he finally let go, hiding his face in his hands, and then brushing his fingers through hair with anger.

Sam run upstairs as fast as she could, stormed into her room and hid her face in a pillow, so that nobody could hear her crying and choking with tears.

Janet heard the doors across the hall being slammed, and she was jut about to come out and check out what's going on, when her cell ringed.

SGC med center.

She picked up, knowing exactly what she was gonna hear.

Urgent case. Some unexpected mission complication. They need her NOW. Right this second.

Dr. Fraser, there has been an accident during the mission on P5T 367. We need your expertise in Cheyenne ASAP.

What happened?

There is no time, ma'm. We'll fill you in as you and SG1 will arrive. Prometheus is ready to beam you on board. Please, get outside the house and wait for further instructions.

Understood.

Janet grabbed her jacket, purse and ran out of the room, bumping into Sam as she closed her door.

Her face was red and wet from tears, eyes swallowed and still watering. Janet said nothing, juts grabbed Sam's hand briefly and both women ran down the stairs.

Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c were already there.

Do we know what happened? – Janet asked Jack, noticing how both he and Sam avoided each other's eyes.

SG3 got into trouble I guess…They said that we'd be filled in at SGC.

Same story here…

Well, let's find out – Jack took a tiny device out of his pocket and squeezed it.

Mobile locating beacon.

Hammond appeared on the porch, and approached them, with his hands in his pockets, looking at them with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

SG1, sorry our weekend ended that way…But duty calls.

Well, sir, that's what we do … - O'Neill smiled – You're not going with us?

Retired, remember?

So?

General shook his head, with a sad smile.

Not this time, Jack. Not this time… See you sometime soon.

Thank you, sir!

Now off you go. God's be!

A White beam came down and embraced five people, making them disappear. A second later they were all standing on a bridge of 303 Prometheus vessel, watching Earth from its orbit.

Hello SG1, dr. Fraser, - colonel Pendergast saluted them from his commander's chair.

Colonel, permission to come aboard ? – O'Neill asked, saluting commander back.

Granted.

So, where to now?

SGC. Transportation station, get ready to beam our guests down to the SGC.

Sir, yes, sir! Beaming in 3…2…

Good luck SG1.

..1

Again, dematerialized on a molecular level, soldiers of SGC were transported as energy over 50 thousand km down to Stargate Command, and rematerialized in the briefing room.

SG1, welcome back. Sorry to drag you away from your vacation, but SG3 and Vertiana need you.

Major Davies and colonel O'Neill exchanged salutes.

Please, take a seat. I will tell you all we know at the moment.

When everybody sat down, impatiently looking at Davies, the major opened his inseparable briefcase and gave everybody a thin folder.

As you know, SG3 went to P5T 367 three weeks ago for a simple recon mission, during which they encountered Vertians.

Yes, the nation of scientists! – said Daniel.

I would rather go with the geeks…or NON – Nation of Nerds… - Jack rolled his eyes seeing Daniel getting all excited even hearing about their new friends.

Vertians seemed to be a totally pacifistic nation, focused on developing new methods of fighting with diseases, improving agriculture, and creating machines which enabled them fully use their natural habitat without any damage to the ecosystem. They also had perfect, impenetrable shields to protect their precious plants and labs from Goa'uld .

And all of that was the subject of a treaty that had been written and negotiated with Vertians for the last 3 weeks.

They're may be nerds to you, cause they don't have military at all, but they can help us! Besides I'm a nerd and you like me. Sam is one too, for that matter… - said Daniel with rabidity.

Gentlemen, please – Janet stepped in, cause that discussion could have lasted for days. – Major Davies, we are all aware of situation on Vertina. Last time I checked, SG3 was about to start another negotiation session – that was before the weekend.

Thank you, doctor. Indeed, they were suppose to start another round, but few hours ago, we received a strange report. MALP sent us series of pictures and sounds but without any context or commentary from our people, or anyone for that matter. Just those… - he started a slide show on a screen.

Strange, but beautiful lights, composed into complicated patterns, weird shapes of trees around the gate, and lots of sand twisting in the air.

The sounds are even more unexplainable.

He clicked another button on the remote he was holding, and played the first file.

Suddenly Sam felt the hair on her arms head and neck getting up, the skin covered with goose bumps, as the most amazing shiver run through her body, causing her senses to explode with colors, smell, sound, and taste. Sounds played through loudspeakers made her feel so deeply happy, calm and joyful that she wanted to run to it's source right now! She wanted to feel that infinite pleasure and happiness for the rest of her life, so she decided to go there and find the source…She put her hands on a table and…

I can't hear anything, Davies. Something is broken?

No, sir. We thought there is no audio in this transmission too. But it turns out, that when you boost the audio with some complicated equipment – sorry, I'm not able to repeat what it was. I'm sure major Carter will know… Major? Ma'm?

Sam tried to calm down her trembling senses, breathing deeply through her nose, so that nobody could notice what just happened.

Sam, you're ok? – Janet looked at her from across the table.

Yes, sorry…I just…Sorry. What was the question?

Jack looked at her surprised.

Davies was telling something about boosting the audio with one of your due-hickies, and he thought you'd know what's it called.

Oh yeah…I…

Nevermind. Davies, carry on.

Ehm…yes. So, that's what you get after the boost. – And he played another track.

Sam was hit by the same breath-taking feelings and experiences, while the other covered their ears with hands.

Turn it off, for cryin' out loud! – Jack yelled to Davies.

Sorry, sir!

When he turned off the player, everybody sighed relieved. Only Sam had slight problems with catching her breath.

What was that!

We don't know. It's not being projected on the planet any more – we checked. But there is no sign of any source. We also lost contact with SG3. General Landry wants SG1, dr. Fraser and her field team to go there and check it out. The primary order is a rescue mission of SG3. Any questions?

Are we gonna get some earplugs? – Jack already stood up, ready to leave.

Yes, sir. – Davies smiled. Kind of. That man seemed to never loose his serious face. – You'll embark as soon as you are geared up. The gate room is standing by. Good luck, colonel.

Thanks Davies.

Sam was waiting for the right moment, to tell Fraser or Jack about her experience during the briefing, but there was no such time. Carter felt it was very important, yet she couldn't force herself to talk directly to O'Neill.

They all headed to the locker rooms and started to gear up. It took them only few minutes, but those were the first few minutes Sam and Janet spent alone, without witnesses since last night. But there was no time to talk. As soon as all the buckles and buttons were in place, both women ran to the gate room. On the way, Sam decided finally to tell Fraser about effect the recorded sound had on her.

Janet, the sound we've heard was annoying to you, wasn't it?

Of course. It sounded like a really bad heavy-metal garage band. It was making me crazy!

Well, you see, I heard something quite the opposite. It was the most incredible feeling I've ever had! All my senses were…very stimulated…I felt so ecstatic…and happy…

Janet stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked at her.

Why you said nothing a the time?

There was no appropriate moment….

What do you think it means?

No idea…I just felt so…I have no words to describe it!

We should go now, but I'll check you out when we come back. – Janet gave her "that" doc. Fraser look.

Yes, doc.

5th chevron just locked, as they joined the group of 10 people – SG1, SG2 and medical team.

All right people, listen up! – O'Neill stepped on a ramp, facing the soldiers. – We'll go there, find SG3 and bring them back home. Piece of cake. We could use you later, so be careful, watch your backs cause we have absolutely no intel on what's out there. Any questions…?...Great.

Gate opened up behind Jack.

Ok, let's move out!

Everybody checked their weapons and gear for the last time, and walked towards the shimmering event horizon.

Roberts! Secure the parameter around the gate!

Sir, yes sir! – major quickly gave few commands and his team took position in strategic points near to the Stargate, so that in case of an attack, they could respond and keep the gate under their control.

Carter, Teal'c you'll go with doc. Fraser and Summers, Daniel and I will take the other two medics. The city is just 2 miles North-east from here. We'll go through the main gate – you'll take the east entrance.

Yes, sir. – Sam looked directly at Jack, and saw that spark in his eyes, that told her, he couldn't live without it. Without action, without excitement, adrenaline spike, danger and fear. Could she?

Radio contact every 5 minutes. Report every strange activity.

Yes, sir…

Sam wanted to add something, but the strange cloud draw her attention from Jack. It was strange, cause the cloud was green and shiny.

Colonel? – Sam pointed the sky behind Jack

Jack turned around, watched the cloud for a second and without hesitation gave the order.

Daniel , dial home.

But Jack…

Dial home, damn it! We have no idea what it is! Sierra Golf 2, we're going back home. – he said to the radio on his arm.

Daniel reluctantly started to push the symbols on DHD, dialing Earth's address.

The cloud was getting closer very quickly and clearly heading towards them. Sam could see small beams of green light appearing from time to time inside the cloud.

Sir, I think it's scanning the surface with those green beams! It might be looking for something… - gold, red and blue beams started to appear next to the green ones, and come more and more out of the cloud. Trees on the way of the cloud began to move in very unnatural way, floating and banding. The sand started to rise and twist . – That cloud is what caused those strange effects we saw through MALP!

No kidding… – Daniel was already transmitting the iris code.

The cloud was few meters from them, and suddenly they heard that sound, only it was 100 times louder.

Eleven people covered their ears with hands, screaming out of pain, slowly falling to the ground.

Just one was still standing, looking at the cloud fascinated, overtaken by the feelings the sounds were giving her. All Sam wanted at that moment was to be taken by the cloud, embrace by it.

The screech of her radio was like a nudge. Sam snapped out the ecstasy for a second.

SG1! This is SGC. What's your status?

I don't…I… - Sam shook her head in hope it'll help – The cloud…I'll try to help them…

Major Carter? Come in!

But Sam couldn't hear the radio anymore. Her only goal was to help the people on the ground, crawling in pain. Still trying to fight the overwhelming need to just stand there and listen to the music, Sam grabbed the nearest soldier and helped him stand.

Come on, go through the gate! Lean on me!

She helped him, dragging him closer to the event horizon, and pushing him through. The goal – saving her friends – was helping her stay focused. Took her few minutes to transport SG2 and medics. Finally she got to Daniel, and Teal'c. The first one was a piece of cake, comparing to huge Jaffa.

Jack saw her dragging Teal'c by his gear vest.

Carter! What…is going on!

I'll get to you, sir! Just a moment!

Janet was lying just by the DHD, so she was the easiest to move. Sam decided to take Jack first.

She took him under his arms and slowly dragged him to the Stargate. Is cost her a lot – she was exhausted, her muscles were getting weaker with every second.

Suddenly she heard a low, constant sound, vibrating through her body like a huge subwoofer sound. Slowly, the pitch begun to change and rise.

The cloud was accumulating an energy charge.

Carter quickly pushed Jack through the gate and rushed to Janet, but her legs denied her cooperation and she tripped, rolling down the pedestal's stairs.

She landed on her back, feeling every muscle pulsing with pain.

The sound was higher and higher, somehow she felt the charge is close to go critical. She crawled to Janet, and covered her with her body, cause that the only thing she could do now. The sounds tried to take over her again, but she cluenched her teeth and force herself to fight it.

Sam?

The cloud will blow up!

What! I can't…

Incredibly loud thunder announced what Sam expected.

Colourful beam hit the Stargate, causing the event horizon to fluctuate and break intensively, but the hit didn't destroy the gate or break the connection, like Sam feared it would.

Carter saw her chance in that brief moment after the burst.

Come on Janet! Let's go!

I can't move…!

I'll help you… - Sam stood up, grabbed tiny doctor, and carried her on her arm to the gate.

The cloud was already embracing the gate, so Sam threw Janet into the wormhole, and before she stepped through herself, she saw small green, gold, red and blue beams hitting the Stargate.


	3. Chapter 3

Ouch! Damn it! – Sam had those and few other far worse words on her mind when she regained consciousness.

She slowly opened her eyes, but all she saw were blurry shapes, unfocused colors and objects. Sam winked few times and as her vision was coming back to normal, she let her mind check the rest of her body for possible damages.

The wormhole must have been disrupted by the energy blast, and the ride through it was a rough one. Last think she could recall was the view of an old forest and a small lake, as she fall out of the Stargate with big velocity, painfully hitting the ground and rolling very fast. All the gear she had on her didn't make the landing any softer. Shortly after she stopped on some bigger rock, Sam passed out.

One she knew one thing for sure – she wasn't anywhere near SGC.

It seems all the bones were in one piece, but Sam couldn't be sure without standing up. She was sure she'll be awfully bruised though.

Slowly, Carter pulled herself up, and sat, leaning on the rock, that kindly stopped her before.

Janet! Jack!

She haven't seen them anywhere while flying out of the wormhole, and she couldn't spot them now. A pinch of panic in her stomach made her stand up quite fast, all things considered.

Janet? Colonel? – Sam called them through the radio – Daniel? Teal'c? Anybody! Over!

Only silence answered from the radio.

Pinch became a nudge.

Maybe they're somewhere, unconscious or hurt. Or both.

Janet was only few seconds ahead – she should be right here!

Sam looked around and saw the tree line not so far away.

Maybe they went there for some reason?

She headed there, not really sure what she expects to find.

Colonel? Janet? SG2? It's Carter, please, respond! Daniel? – She was still trying through the radio.

She reached the woods and grabbed her P90. There was no foot prince leading from the gate… No sigh of any human activity whatsoever.

Nudge changed into a crump, annoyingly squeezing her stomach and throat.

Calm down Carter! – she said to herself out loud.

Maybe their radio is broken… I should call them… but I'll be giving up my position… I'm on another planet – what if it's Goa'uld occupied, and my scream will alarm a Jaffa patrol? But if there would be Jaffa patrolling near the gate, there would be foot prince and walked paths…

Janet! Colonel? Jack! Teal'c? Is anybody there? – Sam screamed as loud as she

could. Got no response.

Her brain started to process all the information she had gathered, trying to come up with a logical explanation and an idea, how to get out of this situation. It was her way of dealing with panic that start to overtake her.

'Cloud. DHD. Stargate. Opened wormhole. Blast.'

'Cloud. Blast. Stargate.'

'Blast. Opened wormhole.'

'Fluctuations. Breaking.'

SG2,medics, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c probably made it to the SGC, but Janet and herself entered the horizon AFTER the blast. It probably caused a spike of energy, and wormhole jumped to some other gate, like when colonel and she landed in Antarctic.

'Why didn't I think ?'

'Because I was trying to save my friends and I was fighting to keep a clear mind.'

'But I should of know better!'

Sam looked around again. If it wouldn't be for the situation, she would probably like the view, cause it was so beautiful and calm.

The forest cast a shadow on a Stargate, making a lake on it's right side look like it was painted by a skillful artist. Deep blue with green reflexes and without even one ripple.

She heard some bird singing and buzzing insects around, so the planet, or a moon, was pretty far in evolution.

'Of course it is! There is a Stargate on it!'

Carter wanted to kick herself in the ass for being so stupid!

'I will simply dial home.'

'Maybe Janet made it to the SGC with others after all, cause there was no way she could be here with me.'

Sam run as quickly as her beat-up body let her, to dial Earth. But as she reached the pedestal on which the gate was standing, she noticed another thing missing.

The DHD.

No DHD, no crystal.

No crystal, no energy.

No energy, no wormhole.

She checked every bush, every hollow in 100 m radius around the gate, but she found nothing.

It took her hours, and when Sam finally came before the Stargate, she was exhausted, sore, and panicked. She went down on her knees, right next to "her" stone and felt tears rolling down her chicks.

She had to face the facts.

Carter was completely alone on some unknown planet, with food rations for 3 days, without possibility to power and dial the Stargate. Oh, and her iris codes will be deactivated in 24 hours, so she had not even a day to find a power source powerful enough to juice the damn device. In a middle of truly idyll meadow.

_5 days later_

Sam was standing on the shore, watching the second sun and setting down. She rumpled her last protein bar's wrapper, and put it back in her vest's "trash" pocket.

It was the last bite of food she had, and now Carter had to face the fact, that she'll have to hunt soon. That shouldn't be a problem – last night she saw a boar- like animal by the lake's shore across form her position right now.

Also, Sam was trapped inside a fight either she should bathe in the lake or not.

Of course the urgent need of bath wasn't the case, cause that was just too obvious.

The problem was the water itself. Without any instruments to perform some analysis, there was no way of knowing what effect swimming would have.

There were fish and birds living in or around the lake, water seemed normal after she boiled it…

'Screw it. I can't stand my own smell any longer.'

Sam quickly jumped out of her clothes, so that she wouldn't change her mind. She separated gear, emptied all the pockets and took her uniform and underwear with her.

Slowly stepped into the water, feeling like in an unlocked bathroom, only the door that could suddenly open announcing someone storming in were replaced with the Stargate.

'Don't be stupid – nobody will open the gate, like nobody did for the last five days' – she said to herself, smiling sadly.

Water was nicely chilly, the sand on the bottom was silky but not muddy. Nothing bad happened, nothing attacked her, so after few steps, Sam plunged in the water, leaving her laundry floating on a surface. She took some of the sand from the bottom and using is as sponge begun to scrub her body from mud, dust and sweat, that covered her during those five days of non-stop watch, filled with hope, that somebody will come through the gate and take her home, and fear, when she realized nobody is coming any time soon.

When her skin was finally clean, she did the same thing with her clothes, which she hanged on a tree to dry.

She put on a back-up t-shirt she had in her backpack, and sat there by the fire, she made couple days ago. Nights on this planet were quite warm, Carter believed the fire will discourage potential "guests", such as the boar-like animal.

' I will have to shoot one of those tomorrow. And eat it.'

The thought of grilled piece of meat caused a rumble in her stomach.

Sam lied down and watched the sky, trying to cope with the fact she's trapped alone God only knows where.

'At least I have water, potential food and beautiful weather. I will survive for a long time, if not to the rest of my life…alone. Maybe there are intelligent life forms here, but they're probably across the globe, and I'll never get there on foot.

Maybe I should try? Maybe they're not so far away? But what if I'll leave to look for them, and a rescue team will come? I could leave a message…My radio is working, they could contact me…Probably I will be out of range…Damn it!'

Sam was more and more concerned about those disputes she had with herself more and more often. 'What if I'll go crazy like Ernest? To many "ifs" and "maybes". I have to decide something…'

She must of fall asleep for a while, cause when she opened her eyes, the sun was almost completely down, and the fire was slowly burning out.

Carter stood up, stretched her body a little, and put on already dry clothes. She took her water bottle and squat down by the water to fill it up, and while looking around, she noted a smudge on the sky over the woods…

Like a smoke from the fire…

She run to her gear vest and grabbed field- glasses.

It was definitely smoke.

'Someone is there. In the woods. Wonder, if they noticed my fire…'

Sam sat down on a ground, watching the smoke like hypnotized. And at that moment, she decided to go there and contact with these…,hopefully, people. Maybe they will help her go back home. Or they will kill her. Either way, it was some kind of a solution.

First, Sam watched the smoke for the next 3 days, as it moved south few miles, and established a pattern. She managed to kill a boar-ish animal, so she had lots of food. It tasted pretty much like a pork, without any seasoning, but better this then nothing.

On the 4th day, Sam took all her stuff and moved out to the woods at dawn.

She was heading towards the path "smoke-people" were taking, and she calculated, she should reach them in less then two days.

At first the forest looked like every other she saw on Earth. But after six hours of hacking through dense thicket, she noticed few major differences.

Trees were much bigger then even the oldest and biggest on Earth. Their tops barely let the sunlight through, so even though she knew it's day time, she was forced to use a flashlight. The wildlife was also quite amazing.

She saw enormous birds in their nests very high up on the branches, watching her carefully as she walked with her P90 ready to fire. They looked like a crossing between an eagle and peacock with their sharp beaks and huge colorful tails.

Sam noticed, that despite the fact it was dark, she was surrounded with fabulous colors.

The wood of the trees was also releasing an incredibly soft and sweet smell, which she couldn't compare to anything she ever smelled. And the further she went, the more intense the colors and smell were.

She made a stop on a small meadow with a stream around 9th hour of her way.

Strangely, Carter wasn't feeling tired or sleepy at all. She wasn't really hungry either, but she was thirsty and a crystal clean stream was so tempting…

Sam lit the fire, and sat on a thick dark-green grass which felt like a Persian carpet. Forced few pieces of meet and begun to clean her gun. She had 3 magazines, 50 rounds in each. She used almost 20 to take down the boar, so she had 130 left. She must of loose her side-arm while falling down the pedestal on P5T 367, so the P90 was her only way of defense.

'I wonder if I'll see the other people's fire…or if they will notice mine…Maybe they will come to me?'

Sam polished her weapon for good half hour, all of a sudden so calm and enchanted by the sounds of the forest. Gentle buzzing of insects, beautiful song of the bird somewhere close, wind moving those enormous trees…Everything seemed to create such an incredible harmony, like a well written symphony full of solos, yet perfectly united in chords. Her weapon suddenly became so inappropriate and violent in her hands, that Carter had this idea of throwing it away, but again her sharp and analytic mind didn't let her follow the impulse.

Sam snapped out of this passive mood and decided to continue her walk. There was almost no difference in brightness during the day and the night – she was using the flashlight anyway, and the bright, flashing colors of fauna in the woods helped as well.

She put the fire down, refilled her water supplies and again immersed into the dark forest.

As she walked she begun to understand the differences between day and night inside the woods. She was now observed by more and more creatures, which came down from the tree tops and hang out on the lower branches during the night. Some of them breathtakingly beautiful, some scary-looking and ugly, but none of them threatened her in any way.

Another six hour walk finally made her sleepy, but strangely, not physically tired. She picked a comfortable niche between two huge roots, where she was covered from the back, left and right. With the gun in her hands, Sam leaned back and half sitting, half lying, closed her eyes and let the music of the nature rock her to sleep.

The feeling was very strange. Like something would poke her in the leg, but in multiple places. She heard also a low, constant murmur, like a cat, just not so…pleasant for the ear. And something like smacking the tongue…

Sam opened her eyes, when she realized it's not a dream. She forced herself to remain still and slowly looked around. Her eyes needed few seconds to adjust to the darkness, and when she finally could clearly see, she used almost all her will to stop herself from screaming and running away.

Big dog-size spider-ish creature was sitting right by her leg, covering it with some kind of green-shining sticky residue, using it's multiple teeth to it. Eight long, black legs, covered with the same green substance were coming out of elliptic abdomen, which was shining like a freaking green disco-ball. Few pairs of eyes, and small, but sharp-looking claws were wandering on her second leg, moving it closer.

'It wants to eat me. Cocoon me, and eat later'

Carter had serious trouble breathing, paralyzed by fear and disgust, and not really sure if she will be able to keep the contain of her stomach inside for much longer.

She strengthened the grip on her P90, tried to take a calming breath, and when it didn't work, she counted to three in her mind… and emptied the magazine into creature's body.

It screamed loudly and backed off a little, but other then pissing it off, bullets seemed to have no effect on it.

Sam managed to get up and climb on a root on her right side. She quickly changed the mag, and pointed the gun where she last saw it.

But it wasn't there anymore.

She looked around with her back pressed to the tree, but she couldn't see it anywhere.

'Maybe I scared it off'- she heard something right over her head, and when she turned her head up, she faced those scary eyes and claws. Carter fell down from the root, rolling uncontrollably, but she managed to point her gun and fire again, when she finally landed on her ass.

Again, no effect.

Last magazine.

'I'm screwed. It will eat me! Maybe I should leave one bullet, and spare myself suffering…'

She saw the creature jump after her, and closing quickly, so she targeted it again, and put her finger on a trigger…

Stop! Don't shoot!

Sam was so surprised, that she actually stopped her finger. But apparently the creature didn't understand English, because it kept coming closer to Sam, and using the moment of her distraction, jumped, nailing her to the ground.

Bright blue light hit it's body, and the monster-spider rolled on it's back next to Sam, unconscious.

Carter quickly crawled away, panting wildly, and looked around trying to find her savior.

Are you all right? Sorry, we came so late. We've been looking for this creature for days… Do you understand me?

Sam couldn't say a word.

The woman who was kneeling next to her looked like an older, dark-haired version of herself.

The same big, deep-blue eyes, the same high chicks-line, the same shape of lips. Just with few more wrinkles, longer and deep-brown hair. And a cleaner face of course.

- I think she's in shock, doc. Man, that's ugly! – a man, standing behind her walked to the creature, and touched it with his feet.

- Thank you, Henry. Get it ready to transport. Can you hear me? – woman asked her, taking her face into her hands, and looking into her eyes.

- Ehm…- Sam cleared her throat – yes. I can hear and understand you… - She backed of, and tried to stand up.

- Easy, you could of hurt yourself. – woman stood up with her, holding her arm.

- Who are you? – Sam looked at her directly.

Woman must of done the same thing, because suddenly she stared at her with a flash of surprise in her eyes. The man, who was with her approached his friend and looked at them both.

- Holly crap!

Sam had something similar in her head right now, and she wasn't really astonished with his reaction.

What he saw, saw two, almost identical women – one blond, short-haired, dressed in olive-green uniform with a black gear-vest, holding a P90, covered with dirt, the second brown- and long-haired, wearing tight black costume, with boots up to her knees, and the top made of some black, little bit shiny material, with a stiff collar up to her ear and hard epaulets – very elegant, with a silver, tiny device in her hand and a slim sward on her side.

- Dear God! – the other woman finally spoken, closing to Sam and looking at her intensively.

- Doc, she…you…What's …?

- Who are you? – Sam repeated her question – What are you doing here?

- I could ask the same thing. – Sam noticed, the woman was speaking with a British accent. So fitting to the outfit…

I asked first.

Fair enough. – Woman smiled gently – My name is Helen Magnus.

- Major Samantha Carter, USAF, from Earth's Stargate Command. How did you get here?

- Helen Magnus was watching her with a glimpse Sam couldn't describe.

- Major Carter, it's a long story. We are in the middle of the creature's living territory, about 10 feet from it's nest… Would you mind taking it somewhere else, where we could talk without being endangered for another creature's attack? And where you could eat a proper meal, rest and… refresh yourself?

- No, not at all. But if I'm guessing right, you are travelling through this woods for few days now too. You have a camp somewhere?

Oh, no! We walked only because we wanted to find that creature. We can take you to the city very quickly.

- The city? What city?

- Let me show you – Helen Magnus reached to Sam. Carter grabbed her hand, not really sure what will happen.

A second later, they both disappeared in a flash of green light.

- Right…I will just wait here…in the dark…alone. With that…thing. Sure.


	4. Chapter 4

- We are about 400 miles North from our last position. The device I used, tran…

- Transformed us into energy on a subatomic level, and transported between two points, probably superconductors, with storage buffers on both ends, and recreated us at the destination point. – Sam cut in to Helen's sentence – I know. I've been doing it for some time now…

- Oh…

- What interests me, miss Magus…

- It's doctor.

- Doctor, right. What interests me, doctor Magnus, is how do YOU know all that. How did you get here, and what are you doing here?

- Americans… You would like to know everything without sharing anything. – Helen smiled and started to walk. Sam followed her, looking around.

- This is not an answer. Judging from your accent, you are either from Earth, or a descendent of people brought here by Goa'uld or the Ancients.

Magnus laughed, and Sam felt like she was watching a video of her future self.

- I am very much from Earth. Born British and proud of it, major. But the way I got here, and the "here" itself, are so incredible, that I will need a while to explain them. I would also like to hear your story, because I can't think of the reason why would SGC send one operative to a planet without a DHD and leave it without backup or a way to contact home. Unless you do have such a technology. In that case, Virtuans would probably love to know how you managed to overwrite they safety protocols… But all of that can wait, until we're both safe and comfortable in my quarters, if you don't mind.

Sam had about hundred questions right now, mainly because of what Helen just said, but the words stuck in her throat, as they came out of the shadows of the woods, and approached what seemed to be the main gate to the city.

Trees two or three times as big, as the biggest ones Sam saw in the forest created a natural barrier around a valley, growing so high, that their tops were connected, creating a green roof over the city. The trees were the size of a skyscraper, so monumental and strong.

Sam wasn't able to estimate the size of the valley, but it looked like a giant crater created after a big meteorite hit, long time ago.

The city beneath the incredible roof looked quite advanced – lots of solid buildings, a great palace in the very center, shining like a jewel. From their position, one could see eight wide, long streets coming out of the square in front of the palace into all directions of the world, and eight smaller between the big ones. There was no higher building than the palace.

The main street led from south, so from the main gate, where Sam and Helen were standing, to the palace, and further north, up to the mountains behind the valley.

- I… How?...Wh… - Sam couldn't say a word, just stood there, staring.

- Magnificent, isn't it? I know what you're feeling. My reaction was exactly identical… Of course my father told me about it, and I saw drawings and memories of it, but nothing compares to the original.

- What city is that? – Carter finally got her ability to speak back.

- Doctor Carter, I am please to welcome you in Virtua – the capital of Kings, Emperors, Pharaohs and Princes of this Galaxy. City of knowledge, virtue and honor. Home for power, wisdom and justice. Source of civilization, science and progress.

- Please, follow me. I will take you to the city, and I promise to answer all your questions, as soon as we get to my home.

- What race created it? It doesn't look Goa'uld… Ancients ?

- I see you can't wait… Very well then. – Helen was walking towards one of the gigantic trees – No, it's not an Ancients' creation. Th Ancients are the creation of the race that lives in Virtua. All that the Ancients and Goa'uld achieved, they took from Virtuans and used in a very bad way. They existed and were advanced thousands, if not millions of years before Ancients. There are legends in every culture and civilization, mentioning this race, but they're so old and so distorted, that only two things are actually matching the reality. Have you ever heard about Sanguine Vampiris?

- No. Though the words make sense to me – Sanguine could have something to do with blood as in from Italian _Sangue_ which means blood. Vampiris…ehm…Vampire? – Sam looked at Helen suspiciously.

- Very good, major. Just so we're clear, Italian _Sangue _originated form Latin's _sanguis, _like the rest of that beautiful language.

- I don't know Latin… Just stationed some time in Italy, and learned few words…But my friend, dr Daniel Jackson, would probably love to talk about that with you. I guess he would die out of excitement, if he saw see this… - Sam felt that painful cramp in her stomach, when she thought about her friends, not sure if they were all right, and frankly, she missed them very much. She noticed Helen watching her with concerned face. Sam swallowed, to chase away the tight knot from her throat. – You were saying?

- Yes… Your guess is correct. Vampires. But not as you probably know them.

- Blood-sucking, pale, scared of garlic and holy water…

Helen laughed shortly, nodding her head.

- Those are the part of the legends made up by scared humans, who didn't understand the power of their rulers and protectors. True parts are their immortality and using blood. But not as food, no. As the way of communicating and the source of their greatness. I will explain it in details sometime later.

- If you wouldn't mind…Cause it sounds…incredible.

- It's indeed is incredible. I'm just surprised you are taking all of this so well…

- Well, as I said…I've been doing it for some time now…Been forward and back in time, seen people raise form the dead more then once… It toughs you up…

Both women approached a tree and only from so close distance, Sam was able to see the hinges and edges of the solid gate, apparently cut right in the tree's trunk.

A man appeared in front of them, and bowed his head. He was very tall, dressed in a suit like Helen's only white and with some distinctions on his epaulets.

Magnus put her right hand on his, touching it gently with her fingertips, and touched her temple, mouth and chest with the left. The man repeat her gesture, and bowed his head again, turning to Sam.

- It's all right, major. This welcoming ritual means, that you are pledging the honesty of your mind, words and heart to the person you are exchanging the greeting with.

Carter repeat the ritual, feeling very awkward.

- My lady – the man spoke, turning to Helen – guard Akaro salutes you with his skill and mind. How can I be of assistance to you, my lady?

- Dear Akaro, I am grateful for your service and protection of the city. I am leading a guest, who seeks help and shelter. I will introduce her to our King, and assure her safety until she will be ready to return home.

Akaro looked at Carter, not revealing any emotions.

- Is your guest a descendent?

- She is.

- Welcome home then, Samantha Carter. You can feel safe and welcome in Virtua, as long as you will remain faithful to your ancestors' laws. – the guard bowed to her, smiling and opened his arms, showing a slit in the gate, slowly getting bigger, and opening the city to them.

Helen looked at her expectantly, and Sam followed her without asking any of the questions she had on the tip of her tongue.

They walked into the city's main street. Helen came up to a monument with a platform on a ground level, and stepped on it, asking Sam to do the same.

The transporting device took them to the close neighborhood of the palace.

It looked even more amazing from this perspective. Delicate, sophisticated bas-reliefs and sculptures were decorating the walls, and plants were creating complicated three -dimensional patterns around it.

- Beautiful… - Sam whispered, more to herself, than to address Helen, but her sigh reminded Carter about her presence and the situation from a few seconds ago.

- Why did you lied right after doing that pledge the honesty thing to the guard?

- I didn't lie. – Helen seemed to be slightly offended.

- You said I am a descendant. Who's descendent? How do you know? How he could know my name? How he could know you are telling the truth?

- Easy. – Helen turned to her, and smiled – He knew I'm telling the truth, and your name for that matter, because he saw it in our minds. The touch of your hands during the welcoming ritual, also serves breaking the barriers between your minds. That's how they do things in here. It's truly ingenious, because without mastering really hard the ability to camouflage your emotions and thoughts, you can't lie or deceive anybody. Virtuans trust each other, and they wouldn't let down your trust by reading your personal thoughts. And as to what I said…- Helen looked at Sam, again with that weird shadow in her eyes - I…I know…Well, you have to have some of the Sanguine Vampiris genes in your DNA, otherwise you wouldn't be able to come through the Stargate. I assume you came through Vertiana, because there is no way of dialing this planet's address.

- Yes, but it was really strange… We were attacked by some…cloud.

- And I can bet, you've heard and felt the most amazing things in your life, while the cloud was around?

- Yes! How did you…?

- That's because you have the gene. Unique physiology allows you to hear properly on that special frequency. It's a safety feature. I assume your friends were knocked down by the sound? – Helen started walking to the palace's main gate.

Sam nodded her head, and followed Magnus.

- I managed to push almost all of them through the wormhole before the cloud reached us…

- Most of them?

- Well…My friend, doc. Janet Frasier… I basically carried her through the event horizon… but when I woke up on the other side, she wasn't there, so I assumed she made it to the SGC.

- Where was the cloud, when you stepped through?

- It hit the gate with some charge just before embracing it, we stepped through it right after that…

- My love! – Very tall, athletic black-haired man, appeared in a delicate green mist in front of them. Honest interest lurked in his big green eyes and his tight, pale lips shaped it to a reserved smile. Dressed in leather, black, high boots, tight black pants and half-thigh long emerald-green tunic, girdled in his waist with wide, silver belt, studded with jewels, with an elegant, slim sword by it, and a simple, yet very beautiful diadem on his head. Undeniably, the King. The King, who just approached Magnus and first kissed her hands, and then her lips in a very passionate way. – I've been informed you had returned from your expedition. Is everything alright?

- Yes, everything is good. We found the creature – Henry is probably transporting it to the University's laboratories right now. We also encountered major doctor Samantha Carter – the man turned his head to her, and looked at her searchingly. She saw the amazement on his face just for a second, and then he smiled again, reaching to her with his hand, clearly expecting her to do the ritual "hello" thing again. This time Sam knew what it is exactly, yet she trusted Helen's words and quickly touched her temple, mouth and chest.

- Samantha Carter, I am honored to welcome you to my realm. I am Virtus, King of Virtuana, ruler to every Sanguin Vampiris. – the king bowed his head to her, looking her straight in the eyes - We've been expecting you, but not so soon… Still, I am glad to inform you, that your companion, one called Janet Frasier, is well treated as a guest in my home. She was found near the palace not so long ago, and as we haven't felt any hostile intentions in her, she was allowed to stay.

- Janet is here ? Thank God… - Sam sighed, relieved – Wait…You said, you've been expecting me?

- Yes. You have already visited us.

Sam raised her eyebrow.

- Virtus, can we wait with all that news, until major Carter rests? She has been through a lot lately, and she has a lot to hear…

- Of course, Helen. Shall we? – Virtus grabbed her hand and reached the other to Sam. Not sure what will happen, again – which seemed to become a custom to her trip, she grasped it and second later she was standing inside the palace. The room had a huge, round bed on a pedestal in the middle, with long stems of flowers very similar to orchids crossing above it and carpet so soft and thick, that feet were collapsing in it.

- I think you will be comfortable here. Your friend has a room across the corridor. Servants will take care of all your needs – the second Virtus said that, a woman appeared by the door and bowed to them slightly. – We will meet again when you are ready. Please, make yourself at home.

- You don't have to tell them what you need. Just perform the ritual of welcoming with your assistant and she will know exactly what to do. – Helen headed for the door with Virtus, but before stepping out of the room she looked at her with a warm smile and a spark of longing in her eyes.

Sam was left alone in the room with her assistant and hundreds of questions in her head.

She just finished scrubbing dirt of her body, taking a long warm bath – first one in a long time, when Suria, her assistant, walked into the bathroom without any warning. Sam dived quickly, covering her naked body under the bubbles, and feeling the annoying blush on her face and neck.

- I made you feel uncomfortable – Suria noticed, smiling surprised – Forgive me, my lady.

- No… You don't have to…hmm – Sam felt really awkward, especially that the other woman was reading her emotions and feelings. After they pledged the honesty to each other, Sam's first thought was to see Janet, but Suria convinced her that bath and rest are a better idea for the moment. Apparently, Janet already made friends with the local doctors, and they were more than happy to share their knowledge with her. Sam had to wait for her to come back to the palace from the Healers Academy, where Frasier was taking part in lectures and experiments.

- I will leave you alone. Your new robes are in the room…

- No, wait. Can you tell me something about this place? Your customs? How should I behave around the King?

- You are doing very well, my lady. We are a very frank and open nation. The King is direct, yet very proper and elegant in his behavior. You don't have to really worry about etiquette yet. You will be taught everything you need in time, my lady.

- I'm not a lady…I mean, I am a woman, but I am not of noble blood… - Carter felt weird when titled "lady".

Suria seemed to be astonished for a second, but she quickly covered it with a smile.

- If that makes you more comfortable, I will call you with the title of your choosing.

- Major is fine. Or just Sam…

- Of course, major. – woman was almost outside the room, when some kind of shadow crossed her face – Your friend is back. If you want to see her now, I will bring your meals to her room. – She turned back to Sam, approached her with a towel, spread it and waited. She knew exactly that Sam wanted to jump out of the water the second she told her Janet is back. Carter quickly stood up and let the other woman cover her body with a delicate and soft towel.

- Thank you – she mumbled abashed.

- I will be waiting in the room, and help you get dressed…No, major, you won't be able to do it by yourself, at least not until I show you how to do it properly. Yes, you will be wearing traditional Vertiana robes. Ones that well educated female warriors are entitled to…that was the King's order.

- Well, I guess when in Rome… - Sam laughed out loud, cause that mind-reading thing was just so… amazingly handy. She didn't even have to ask the question. She regret only that she can't do it herself.

- In time, major. In time…

- Is it not too tight, major? – Suria asked, tightening the material on her back.

- No…I can still breathe, so I think it's ok.

- It fits you very well, major. You have a beautiful body…

- Oh…ehm…Thanks. – Sam looked at her reflection in a huge mirror. Her outfit looked almost identical like Helen's, but on a soft black material, Sam noticed sapphire-blue elements like the epaulettes or buckles and buttons. Stiff, high, leather boots were more comfortable than they looked. For the first time in days Sam's hair were fluffy and fresh again and the golden ends were leaning on the high collar freely. She lost a few kilograms over the last week or so, mainly because of her poor diet and lots of physical exercise. That reminded her of her empty stomach, and the meal Suria promised to bring to Janet's room.

- This way, major. The food is waiting.

They left Sam's room and Suria knocked to the door literary vis-à-vis Sam's.

- Come in! – Carter heard the voice she knew so well, and her heartbeat sped up a little.

The door opened, and the blonde entered, without leaving short, dark-haired figure out of her sight. Frasier was facing the desk, writing something on a piece of paper, and she had no way of seeing who came in.

Sam approached her, and standing right behind her back, leaned forward and whispered to Janet's ear.

- Whatcha writin'?

Frasier budged, turned around quickly and with eyes widened in surprise, practically jumped at Sam, hugging her tightly.

- Sam – she sighed, cuddling her face to Carter's neck – Thank God you're all right!

- Yeah… You look good yourself – Sam smiled, stepped back a little, and looked at Janet. She was also wearing the female-warrior robes, and it only underlined her beautiful shapes.

- What happened? I was sure you were just behind me!

- I don't know exactly myself. Doctor Magnus and the King promised me an explanation later…Now, sorry to be so small-minded, but could we have that wonderful meal Suria promised? I'm starving… I haven't eaten in a day or so…

- Sure – Janet laughed, grabbed her hand and lead her to the already set table.

- So you have already met Helen and Virtus?

- Yup. Doctor Magus pretty much saved my skin in the woods… Some ugly spider-ish monster wanted to eat me…

- Ah! The creature Henry brought today! I studied it no more than an hour ago… It is really ugly…

- I see you like it in here.

- My God, yes! – Janet's eyes lit up with excitement – There is so many incredible things in Virtuana!

- Vampires for starters…

- Right. They are the most interesting, but I wouldn't call them "things"

Janet and Sam sat down, and uncovered silver plates and bowls, filled with the most delicious dishes Carter ever seen. She had no idea where to start.

- You should try this for starters… – Janet pointed at some crème.

Sam reached for it.

- You just tell me what is worth trying the most – Carter started eating the crème with a lot of… enthusiasm.

- You truly look like a hungry soldier right now…

- That's because I am one really hungry soldier… - Sam moved to the next dish pointed out by Janet – So… What have you been up to? How it happened that you landed here before me?

- I remember you carrying me to the gate, and after that, I woke up in this room. When Helen Magnus dropped by the first day, I thought it's some weird alternate reality… You know… the hair and all…

- Imagine my reaction when I looked at her for the first time! Maybe we are in some parallel universe? Because it's just impossible…

- The flash of green light announced arrival of some guest.

- Ladies! How is your meal? – Helen Magnus approached them with a kind smile, and sat down on a free chair.

- It's delicious…Really. The best food I've ever had! – Sam was just finishing a huge steak, so delicate and well spiced, that it actually was melting in her mouth.

Magnus looked at her with a little bit of disapproval, when she noticed that Sam wiped small spots of sauce and meat from around her mouth with her finger.

- I will have to work on your manners, major, before we attend an official meal…

- What's wrong with my manners? – Sam raised her eyebrow, licking some of that tasty dip from her finger.

- THAT is wrong… Even on Earth, Samantha. – Helen took a silky napkin, and passed it to Carter, and her face expression didn't leave any doubt as to how she felt about Sam's action. It also suppressed any denying.

Carter obediently cleaned her mouth and fingers with the serviette, feeling like an 8-year-old.

- Sorry… I was just really hungry…

- It's ok. Just next time, remember about the napkin.

Janet watched that scene, clearly amused.

- So, Helen, how is your new patient?

- It's very interesting! Can you imagine, that the substance in it's venom glands is capable of sustaining a living organism alive but unconscious for nearly as long as its reproductive cycle? Henry and Will found one servant in a cocoon in the creature's nest…He was alive. His disappearing was reported six month ago!

- Holly Hannah! That was that green goo on my uniform?

- Yes, major. – Helen smiled to her – I haven't heard that expression in over 30 years…

- What? Goo?

- No…Holly Hannah. But, back to the creature, I believe we will be able to separate the toxic elements form the sustaining ones, and use it in some way.

- Anesthesiology perhaps? – Janet looked very interested in Helen's words.

- That is exactly what I think. – Magnus took a slim bottle and poured something to a glass in front of her.

- Could we stop geeking out for a second, and at least talk about what happened to the Stargate on P5T 367? – Sam finished eating and leaned back on her chair.

- Two scientists are checking it right now, major. From what I understood, and I am not an expert in that field, the "cloud" as you described it, hadn't accumulated enough energy before releasing the said energy to the gate. Janet told me about the reasons for which you went to the planet in the first place, and we are suspecting that the first, unscheduled charge, which was the result of your scientist's tempering with the control panel in Vertina, must have somehow cause the mechanisms malfunction. I am afraid that because the Stargate wasn't active during the first blast, accumulated energy acted like a very powerful explosive, and that SGC's team and some of the people of Vertina were vaporized.

- What happened to the rest of our team?

- If they went through prior to the overload, then they should be back in the SGC.

- What is that mechanism anyway?

- It's the only way to get to Virtuana through the Stargate. It works kind of like your iris codes… Energy charge accumulated in the cloud are like a unique code. It effects an open wormhole, causing it to jump to Virtuana's gate. It's also a safety feature, because the sounds it makes will knock down every non-vampire, or human who is not expecting it. Vertina is like a guard-city to the panel that controls the cloud, controlled by Vampires. Because you arrived after the explosion of the first charge, you found it uncontrollably hanging around the nearest superconductor, in this case, Stargate. And because the people who are able to control it are most probably dead, it repeated the last command, but gathered not enough energy to fulfill it's function in 100 %. That's why doctor Frasier was sent directly to the city, and you were just thrown near to the gate. There was just not enough energy to send you both here.

- You are making a lot of sense for a "non-expert", doctor Magnus… - some of the puzzles in Sam's head moved to the "solved" drawer. – Do you have ways to contact Earth?

- Of course, doctor…

- How do you know? – Sam asked a little bit more aggressive then she intended to.

- I beg your pardon?

- How do you know I am a doctor? I never told you that, yet you called me a doctor at least twice? And what is it with us looking almost identical?

Helen looked confused for a second. Janet leaned forward, gazing at her expectantly. Magnus took a deep breath and put the glass back on the table, looking straight into Sam's eyes.

- I know your are a doctor of astrophysics, because like Virtus mentioned earlier, you had been here before. Or shall I say, the alternate version of you. Actually, it is you who is alternate here… Doctor major Samatha Carter visited Virtuana some time ago along with doctor Janet Frasier, just like you did now.

Sam stared at Magnus astounded.

- Samantha, you travelled through dimensions. In your reality, on Earth, might have even not met Virtus or learnt about the Stargate Programme yet

- Why then we are not having entropic cascade failure ? – Janet joined the conversation. – If we are existing doubly in this reality, we should suffer from it by now.

- Maybe it's not happening, because you are few galaxies away from your alternate versions, plus, this planet is in a time dilation field…

- What? That's impossible! – Sam couldn't rise her eyebrows any higher.

- Well, you are a living example proving otherwise…Time goes here 100 times faster comparing to Earth.

- Why?

- That is a question to Virtus… Honestly, I have no idea.

- My head hurts… - Sam rubbed her temple – Do you know how to get us back to OUR dimension and OUR timeline?

- Yes. But it will take some time, until we find the proper astronomical conditions to perform this connection…

- How long?

Magnus looked first at Janet and then at Sam.

- About a year.

- May I come in? – soft voice asked from behind the door.

- Sure.

Magnus entered the room, quietly closed them and came closer to the bed, where Sam was lying on her back, trying to process everything she just heard.

- I know it's a lot… But I need to answer another question you asked, and apparently forgot.

Sam pulled herself up, sitting on a bed.

- You asked how do I know you have a vampire ancestors and how is it possible that we are so similar… You are a extremely intelligent woman, Samantha, and I can not lie to you. – Helen sat on a bed next to Carter – The truth is, the fact that Janet is here undermines my explanation, why I knew you are partly vampire…. –she hesitated for a moment, and put her hand on Sam's. – I am kind of your mother, Samantha.

Carter expected a lot weirder endings to this prologue, but not this. She blinked confused

- How can you be KIND OF my mother?

- Well, I am not exactly YOUR mother…I am my dimension's Samantha Carter's mother. But since you are here, and you will learn more about your ancestors' race and your destiny, you have to know.

- I had a mother! She died in a car crash when I was a teenager! – Sam stood up and started to walk around the room.

- She was indeed the only mother you knew…But she didn't give birth to you. Helen Magnus in your reality did.

- And what? Carter's adopted me?

- Oh no! Jacob Carter is your biological father. – Magnus sighed and also stood up. – Shortly after the war in Vietnam, I was helping to save some of the rare species of abnormals in the jungle of Laos…USAF still had few squadrons of fighters dropping by from time to time, and Vietcong would sometimes succeed in shooting down one of the planes… I was once close to the crash site of one of the American fighters, so my team and I saved the pilot and his wingman, and nursed them back to health in our camp…That's how I met lieutenant Jacob Carter… He left as soon as we had an opportunity to contact the air force. When I realized I was pregnant, I found him in the States. I also found out he had a wife and a son. – Helen looked at Sam not sure if she should continue. Carter only clenched her lips, and nodded her head. – He had a family, a stable job, a home…And all I had was a network of Sanctuaries to run, where monsters were wandering the corridors and a lot of heavy duties on which the faith of many lives depended on… We sat down, all three of us – your mother, Jacob and I, and we decided that the best resolution is, to give you a great, loving family and safe home. Your mother forgave your father for cheating on her, and also sworn to me, that she will love you with all her heart. I gave birth to you in States, kissed your head, and gave you into your father's arms… - Helen bit her lip and it was clear she was holding back tears. – That was the last time I touched you, Samantha…

Silence that filled the room was full of tension and anticipation from both sides. Sam wanted Helen either to tell her all this is a bad joke, or explain more. Helen wanted Sam to say something, because she had absolutely no idea what was going on inside her.

- It's impossible… You would have to be like…70 now. And you look no more then, what…40? 45? – Sam looked Helen directly in the eyes, and her gaze was full of anger and disappointment.

- I was going to tell you that next…I have vampire blood in me. I am not aging like a normal human being, but also I am not immortal. Right now, I am 158 years old. – Sam looked at her not really impressed. It's not like she haven't seen anyone over 150…

Helen continued, a little bit abashed by this lack of reaction.

- You are my daughter, so you must have inherited those dominant genes… You are 34 now, and you look no more then 25… I expect your aging to slow down significantly in the next few years…At least that is what is happening in case of this dimension's Samantha Carter….

- You keep in touch with her?

- Yes. Since she was here… We worked things out.

- So basically you are saying, that I am partly a vampire, and I will stop aging at some point?

- Indeed.

- Great… - Sam shook her head, and brushed through her hair with her hand. – I have to think about all that…sorry.

Carter left the room quickly, having no idea how the hell walk out of this building.


	5. Chapter 5

- Don't be mad at her, Samantha. – Carter heard Virtus'es voice behind her.

- Your Majesty – Sam turned around and bowed her head awkwardly.

- You don't have to bow before me, and I insist that you call me by my name. – Virtus looked at her seriously, coming closer to her. – After all, you are my Queen's daughter, which makes me your step-father.

- Technically, she is not MY mother… Helen Magnus in MY reality is. And I am not mad… I am confused.

- I don't understand your confusion, Samantha. You were given an incredibly sharp mind and strong character. You are a scientist. A warrior. Calculate your situation. Use your beloved logic. There is nothing in this situation, that you can or should be confused about. The woman who gave birth to you left you with your father and his rightful wife, so they could assure you a great future and happy childhood. Were you unhappy with your family?

- I… - Sam gaped at him, shocked by his opinion, and by the fact, that he was right. – I was happy… I am… Maybe not with the fact my mum died when I was young...

- But would you have accepted your true mother if she had stepped in after that? If she had claimed her right to raise you?

- I don't know.

- Samantha, you have to stop letting your past define who you are now and who you become. You can either accept the chance to have a mother again, learn to love, respect, obey and learn from her, or deny yourself a chance to gain all that. I can't imagine Helen Magnus from your universe to be any less fascinating and genius than the one you met here. With your potential, and skills you will be taught here, and your mother's knowledge, experience and resources, both of you will be the first line of defense against the threats from galaxies around you. You could also become pioneers of your society's development. – Virtus was now standing few inches from Sam, and his eyes were glowing with passion. The gaze was so intensive, that Carter could almost feel it on her face. – Don't let this chance go only because you are afraid or insecure.

- You don't know me. How can you be so sure about my potential? – Sam backed off a little bit.

- I know everything I want to. I am the King of the greatest race ever that has ever existed for a reason, Samantha. And I know humans. I used to live among you, on Earth for far too long, to NOT know, that right now, even though you think you are advanced, and that you can handle your world on your own, you are failing to develop yourselves miserably. You are fighting over territories, wealth, influences, ruling… You are weakening your own race, you are unable to stop or control diseases and natural resources of your planet. You destroy it with your primitive weapons and industries. - He was calm and cold again, as he was looking outside the palace through the force shield that was covering the whole building. – You can change it. Magnus can change it.

- How? – Sam was feeling ashamed, but at the same time, incredibly curious.

- By learning. You will be Vampires' ambassador on Earth, when we teach you everything you need to know. You will also be the most powerful being on your planet. – he turned to face her again – But fair warning, Samantha. With great power…

- Comes great responsibility. I know. – Sam cut into his sentence.

- And an awful curse. – Virtus looked a little bit irritated – Curse of having the fate of your people in your hands, and the awareness, that your decisions will influence billions of lives.

They stood in silence for a very long minute, and Sam finally gazed Virtus in the eyes.

- I can't do it. I am not a person capable of handling such a burden.

- And that, my dear Samantha, is what makes you a perfect candidate. You don't have that vampiric thirst for power, your mind is pure enough to doubt your abilities. Your character is strong, but you don't fight to dominate. You are full of compassion, but not weak and foolish. – Suddenly his mouth budged like he was trying to stop a smile – You would probably make a better Queen then I am a King…

- You once said the same thing about me, Virtus – Helen approached them, carefully looking at Sam.

- Virtus laughed out loudly, embracing her with his arm.

- That is just one more proof, that you both are of the same, noble Sanguine Vampiris blood, my love. I was just explaining to Samantha her future. And I have a strong feeling, we reached an agreement. – He put his hand on her arm.

Sam responded with a cold, decided gaze, but one could not see any fear in her eyes.

- I believe we did.

- Excellent. I will leave you now, ladies. I have some lessons to arrange… - he bowed his head and disappeared in a flash of green light.

Both Helen and Sam looked around, in a very uncomfortable silence.

- So… - Sam started – what is it, that you really do on Earth? In your reality.

- I'm glad you asked – Helen was clearly happy to talk about her work instead of her feelings – I run a network of private research facilities called Sanctuaries around the world. We study and protect unusual creatures, forced out of the people's consciousness and brought down to the role of legends to scare children…

- Monsters?

- Abnormals, as we call them…You have an annoying habit of cutting into other people's sentences… - Magnus gave her that disapproval look Sam knew from the serviette situation.

- Sorry… - Sam blushed a little

- As I was saying, we work with abnormals, from whom we can learn. Sometimes we also have to protect humans, because like in every society, among the abnormals there are true monsters and beasts. That's mainly my work.

- Cool. And I thought I have the weirdest job on Earth… You know…working with aliens and stuff… - The awkwardness between them seemed to be melting down, as they started to walk through the amazingly decorated corridors.

Sam closed the door behind her and leaned against it, sighing deeply.

- Tough day? – Janet looked at her from behind her desk.

- I can't move my arms… Virtus is worse then my sergeant at the academy… Not only he wants me to keep his pace, but he also expects that I won't be tired! I'm only quarter vampire for cryin' out loud!

- It's not how much you have…it's how you use it – Janet smiled – What are you up to now?

- I think I will join that brown-haired guy…what's his name…

- Sonnon?

- Right. He promised me to try to explain that changing dimensions and timeline wormhole effect… To be honest, my brain works out pretty much as intensively as my muscles. Some of the theories are incredible! And they share it with me like it's no big deal!

- Exactly! I already have answers to some of the major mysteries of our medicine… We will indeed have all means to change our reality, Sam… - Janet stood up, and walked to the window, looking out at the city – It scares me a little…

Carter came closer to her, and embraced Janet from behind, gently squeezing her hand and kissing her head.

- We will be fine. I don't know a person more caring and wiser then you are, and those two qualities will let you use the knowledge you're gaining properly. I am happy that you are here with me, Janet.

Frasier turned to her a little, and gazed Sam in the eyes.

- You still have that crush on me, don't you? – she said, smiling cheekily.

- That's not fair! I would said that without it! – Sam tried to act indignant, but she couldn't stop the giggle.

- So you admit it!

- Well, I wouldn't have had passionate sex with you for the last two months just for the amazing fun of it, Janet… I may be blonde, but I'm not that shallow…

Both woman laughed and Sam stepped back, heading to the bathroom.

- But it took you four months to finally visit my bed – Janet followed her, and leaned against the door frame, watching Carter undress and jump in the bathtub.

- Remember that, as someone once said, I am a sexually awkward person. – Sam raised her eyebrow, marking Janet's words. – Care to join me?

- I would love to, but I can't. I'm meeting Henry in the bio lab for some new equipment training. By the way, how is your mental communication and control lessons going?

- Not much better then my energy control lessons…I am a lame vampire, I guess. I can't reach the level of focus required to do that telepathy and magic things. At least not as fast as I should. I burned Virtuse's robe with an heat-energy burst today though… That's progress I guess…

- Indeed. I got to go now. I see you at dinner?

- Yup.

Janet walked out and headed to the bio labs complex about 80 miles away from the palace. The trip took her no more than 10 seconds.

Henry was sitting in front of the computer, murmuring something to it. She often caught him talking to his toys.

- Hi Henry!

Foss jumped in his chair.

- Don't sneak up like that! You scared the crap out of me!

- Sorry… So, what do we have here?

- Ah! Yeah, doc Frasier, let me introduce to you…

And he begun his presentation, describing this new analyzer of bio-material with such a passion and love, that Janet couldn't help, but laugh. Henry looked at her confused.

- What's so funny?

- Nothing, sorry… Just, if someone would listen to you from outside the room, they could think, you are describing something more…alive than a machine. But it's ok. I understand that. Sam talks astrophysics like that.

- Yeah… Doctor Carter has her way with words… - Henry seemed a little distracted with her mention of Sam – Anyway – he cleared his throat, directing his sappy eyes to the analyzer – all you have to do, is put whatever you want to analyze into that spot, and push the blue crystal. The results will appear as a hologram over it. You just zoom it in and if you want a hard copy, push those two crystals – it will create a tablet for you.

- Perfect. Thank you, Henry.

- You are most welcome. So… will you show up for tonight's party?

- You mean the dinner in palace?

- Yeah. It's gonna be wild, I'm tellin' ya. – Henry started to organize his lab desk by throwing things into drawers.

- What do you mean by wild?

- Man, I totally forgot, that it will be your first "we are worshiping our life" festival! I so got used to having you around, that these six months seems like eternity…

- Henry, to the point…

- Right. – suddenly Henry blushed, clearly avoiding Janet's eyes – I…I don't want to spoil it for you. You will see for yourself.

- Oh, come on, Henry! You can't do that!

- I really want you to have a surprise, doc! It blows your mind first time you see it! But now, I have to go… You know, get ready…

- I can't believe it… - Janet sighed, smiling – Ok then, see you later! – She started to walk down the corridor, made of crystal and sort of harder version of trinium.

- Doc Frasier! – Henry called after her few seconds later – Is…major Carter coming?

Janet nodded her head and smirked.

- Yes, she will be there.

- Oh! – Henry's face lit up with a big smile – Great! Ok, see ya!

Frasier got to the door, when they opened without making any sound, showing a tall blonde man, wearing traditional, tight grey robes of a scientist. It was underlining his fit body very well, and Janet's stomach made a somersault, as usual when she saw Will Zimmerman.

- Janet! – Will smiled charmingly – I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?

- I'm good, you know… usual routine. How's your Earth?

- Good…cold…It's winter already… - He tried to put his hands into his back pockets, but tight pants he was wearing had none unfortunately. He brushed through his messed hair with his hand, clearly intimidated. – You… you look great, Janet…Are you..hmm…Will you be at the celebration tonight?

- Thank you Will. – Janet felt a blush appearing on her cheeks – Yes. Both, Sam and I will be there. I take it you are going as well?

- Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world!

- Ehm…well… - Janet wanted to move and walk back to her room, but the awkwardness between them was rising, holding her back.

- Can I be your escort? - Will asked the question very quickly, like he was afraid he won't have the courage to do it again later.

- Do I need one?

- Technically no, but since Henry is going to ask Sam, and I wouldn't like you to go there alone…It's much more fun with someone.

- Henry and Sam, huh? In that situation, I will be honored, William.

- Perfect! – Will smiled, making Janet's insides fill up with butterflies – I will pick you up at 8!

- Virtuana time, or earth time?

- Earth.

- Sounds like a great plan. Bye!

Janet walked out quickly, feeling the same kind of a smile Henry presented earlier appearing on her face.

- 'I'm acting like a teenager!' – she scolded herself, approaching the teleportation station.

Sam walked out of the Vitruana's university building, and had to shield her eyes with her hand, until they adjusted to the bright sun shining very close to the planet. Sonnon successfully explained to her why the Stargate acted so strangely, sending them not only to the other dimension, but also into time dilatation field. He also explained how they are planning to send them back home. And that was the tricky part.

In order to establish a stable wormhole connection, that will transport them back through time and dimension, a long list of conditions had to be checked. Few solar flares on different stars on the way of the wormhole at the same moment, couple of black holes along the way, close enough to effect the matter stream… Sam would have lost her mind trying to figure out how to make it happen back in the SGC, by herself, but here, with the equipment and knowledge she was surrounded with, all seemed to be a piece of cake. Big one.

Sonnon helped her to find such conditions in the future, by showing how to calculate planets positions, solar flares and all the other factors. They had exactly 6 months and 4 days left.

Carter started to walk down the street, breathing deeply the fresh air. Everyone was surprised, she preferred walking a few miles back rather than teleporting. The truth was, Sam needed those moments of walking alone for herself, just to think things through, to sort the information she had gained in her head… Just to not be disturbed.

- Hey, doc!...Doctor Carter!

Sam heard that well-known voice behind her. She turned around, and waited for Henry, who was walking very fast, like he was holding himself back from running. Henry was the only person in Vitruana, who was not wearing local clothing. Firstly, he was a Lykan – the sworn enemy of Vampires, secondly, he just looked really stupid in traditional robes. Of course, Virtus considered him a true and close friend, still some of the ancient laws couldn't be bent, even for a friend. Henry never seemed to complain about not being able to wear tight pants, tunic and high boots though.

- Henry… I told you so many times to call me Sam…

- Yes, I know, it's just…Nevermind. – Henry put his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, and smiled. He took a big breath and looked Sam directly in the eyes – Sam, can I be your partner for tonight's celebrations?

Sam raised her eyebrows, astonished with that sudden, open proposition. Until now, Henry had been shy and usually tensed around her. His every try to flirt with her was very awkward.

- I…I'm flattered Henry…

- It's ok if you say no, Sam…I just thought since doc. Frasier is going with Will…I mean it's not the only reason…In fact, I was going to ask you few days ago, but you were so busy…And I had that project with Magnus… - Henry lost his confidence immediately, gazing at his shoes.

- Henry, I would love to.

- Really, it's no problem… I kind of thought you will…Wait, what? – he looked at her suddenly.

- I said yes, I would love to have you as my partner tonight, Henry.

- Really? Cool! Wow…Ok – Henry smiled widely – You want me to pick you up?

- Sure, why not… Let's say 20 minutes before the celebration starts?

- Great! I will be there! Thank you!

- Oh, Henry… - Sam laughed, kissed his cheek, and walked away, leaving him with a silly face in the middle of an empty street.

Helen was brushing her wet hair sitting by the dresser, when Virtus appeared behind her, gazing at her in the mirror.

- You are so beautiful, my love - he whispered, getting down on one knee next to her, and taking the crystal brush from her hand. He put it on the table, and turned her chair, so she could face him. Virtus took Helen's face into his hands and gently stroke her cheeks – You are also worried – he more stated than asked.

- I am a little – Helen put her arms around Virtuse's neck, playing with his hair – You really think she is ready?

- Helen… - the King smiled calmly – You know what I think. Literary. Samantha might be young and very… human, but she is also incredibly gifted and has a diamond, flawless character. She is ready. Trust me.

- I do trust you… She's just so… - Helen couldn't find a right word.

- Innocent? Naive? Fragile? Those are all right words, but trust me, she's everything but innocent… - Virtus smiled cheekily.

Helen tapped his arm.

- Your majesty, a little seriousness, please! I am really worried here, besides, this dimension or not, Sam is still kind of my daughter, and I don't want to hear about whatever it is you saw in her mind! – Magnus was trying to hide a smile.

- I was simply talking about her experience as a warrior, my dear… - Virtus acted indignant – I don't know what was it you had on your mind, my lady!

Helen smirked and stood up, pulling Virtus up with her.

- I need to get dressed for the celebration… - she wanted to head to her wardrobe, but the king was holding her strong and really close.

- You first need to get rid of that robe you are wearing now… - he said, unbuttoning her tunic.

- Really, Virtus…There is no time…

- Be realistic, Helen – he pushed her gently in the direction of their bed – They won't start without us…

The Hall of Life in Virtuana's Palace was cut with energy in an enormous natural pocket of diamond. First King of Virtuana built the palace around it, making it the very center of the vampire Kingdom. Every reign of every vampire King started and ended it that hall. Cascades of water from a waterfall on top of the hall were gently embracing all of the round walls, casting incredible shadows on the floor.

The center of the hall was a diamond sculpture of a single water drop, perfectly round. From it, the tables made of some shiny, black stone, were set like ripples on the water, around the drop, creating an illusion of spreading waves.

The King's throne was standing by the first table, closest to the sculpture, and was in the lowest point of the hall, so that everyone could see him, his closest champions and family. The whole thing – the drop and King's table was spinning around very slowly, so his Majesty could see all the subjects that gathered in the Hall of Life.

The roof of the hall had two lines crossing it's structure like a giant X.

Sam was standing by the entrance with open mouth, trying to embrace the beauty of the Hall of Life with her senses, not really caring about Virtuans appearing suddenly here and there out of nowhere, slowly filling up the hall.

- Astounding, isn't it? – Helen came up closer to her, and put her hand on Sam's arm. Henry, who was standing on Carter's left side, took a big breath.

- I feel so small every time I'm here…

- How is it possible? – Sam was looking around, trying to find some kind of supporting structures, any mark of engineers intervention, but all she saw was perfect walls of diamond.

- Sam, you've been here so long…You still don't believe in Virtuana magic? – Henry offered her his arm. – Shall we ?

- Not yet, Henry – Helen smiled, seeing that show of gallantry – You will sit with us tonight.

- Wow…You mean, like down there, by The Drop? – Henry raised his eyebrows.

- Yes, Henry. Follow me.

Henry and Sam exchanged nervous smiles and followed Magnus down the corridor, hidden behind the wall. The way led down, and after few hundred meters Helen stopped by the twisted stairs disappearing into a solid diamond roof. Virtus and couple of his champions were already there. The King was dressed in a simple, but very sophisticated and elegant robe. It was emerald-green mixed with silver and black, shiny a little, and Sam couldn't stop the thought, that the man looks like a tall, very handsome jewel. His temple was decorated with the same diadem he was wearing when they first met. His tunic was reaching his knees, where the high boots were ending with a silver calf. His coat of arms was embroidered on his chest with a silver thread, and meticulously engraved on the hilt of his sword, adorned with emeralds. Two man and two women who were standing on his sides had the same emblem on their clothes, which were also kept in the tones of emerald, but not so decorative as the King's.

Sam noticed that Helen is not only wearing an incredibly beautiful, long dress, but also that it is evenly astounding as the King's clothing. The delicate diadem in her dark hair was shining shyly, when the light was reflected in the huge jewels.

It was the first time Sam saw Helen Magnus officially as the Queen of Virtuana.

The King's champions bowed their heads to Helen with great respect.

- There you are! Perfect! – Virtus smiled, resting his left hand on the sword by his side. – Samantha, Henry, I am pleased to introduce to you the four representatives of the Great Council of Virtuana, Two Great Ladies – Kathenia, the Lady of Justice, Reneia, the Lady of Culture, and Two Great Lords - Sonnon, the Lord of Science and Arten, the Lord of War. Samantha, they will take part in today's ritual as your Advisors and Protectors along me and Helen. – Virtus came closer to her and gazed her deeply in the eyes – Tonight, you will be introduced to your people, your brothers and sisters, as a rightful subject to this realm. You will be appointed with title and function of Lady Samantha, the Noble Ambassador of Virtuana on Earth.

Sam opened her eyes widely, speechless. A knot tightened in her throat, making her unable to answer in any way.

- Do not be afraid, Samantha – King's look was calming and the confidence in his eyes so strong, that Sam felt a little bit better. – I believe in you, I support you and as your King and Protector, I will guide you, so we can make the Universe a better place. Together.

- Virtus, I am truly honored, but I am afraid I will let your hopes down… - Sam was terrified, when she realized that in a moment, she will reach the point of no return.

- You won't. You trained and learned well. Now, you will become capable of using your skills and knowledge. Trust in your spirit, Samantha.

Virtus closed his eyes for a brief moment, and smiled, when the roof over the twisted stairs slowly opened, making Sam thud.

- Showoff… - she murmured.

- Let's begin – Virtus with Helen on his right side started to climb the stairs. Sam and Henry followed them, because the four other vampires were clearly waiting for them to move.

They climbed about 10 feet and reached a see-through, perfectly smooth platform. The light was shining only within platform's shape, and Sam couldn't see the walls of the room they were in. Henry straightened his elegant dinner jacket nervously. When four champions joined them in a quite tight group, taking place behind the King, Virtus reached one of his hands out and made one, smooth, elegant waving move.

The slim line appeared over their heads, and quickly began to spread, embracing them with sparkly white light.

At first, Sam noticed the moving shadows on her sleeve, like a streams of rain on a window. She looked up, and had to shield her eyes with her hand. Her eyes needed few seconds to adjust, but when the image finally cleared, Carter realized they are standing in the middle of the great Hall of Life. In the middle of The Drop to be exact. It's perfect structure opened like a nut shell, revealing the platform on which they were standing.

The hall was full. Hundreds, if not thousands of Virtuans were sitting behind the tables, creating a floating crowd like a sea of colors and sounds. Now, everyone stood up, bowing their heads before their King and Queen.

Helen discreetly pulled Sam, and led them to the closest table. Four vampires came up to the other end of the table, and turned around, to face the King who stayed on the platform with his hands modestly crossed behind his back and head a little bit bowed with his gaze on the floor.

A perfect silence covered the room, filling the enormous space with anticipation. Only the shimmering water seemed not to care about what was going on. Sam looked first at Henry and then at Helen, but all she got was serious smiles and looks shining with excitement. Carter gazed back at Virtus, she was both dying of curiosity and anxiousness. All she knew right now, was that the special dress she was wearing that day was not, as she had thought earlier, a pretty gift from Helen, but it had something to do with all the title giving and introducing… Once again she reminded herself how O'Neill always grumbled about the Tok'Ra never revealing their plans and agendas in time. That was yet another thing they had in common – she hated surprises.

Why nobody there told her what they were planning for her, and what they expected her to do, for cryin' out loud! It's not like she was demanding them to ASK for her opinion or anything, cause that would have been just to much…

- My friends! My sisters and brothers! – Virtus spoke, rising his head slowly. His voice was quiet and calm, yet a strong note was ringing in it, making everyone listen carefully. Somehow even though he had no microphone, and he wasn't shouting his throat out, Sam heard him so clearly, like if he was standing next to her. And she was absolutely sure that even the guests in "nose bleed" section in the very back were able to hear him like she was. – Welcome on this joyful day!

He smiled, looking slowly around. Slowly, surrounded by the thrilling silence, he reached to the sword with his right hand, and took it out, celebrating every inch of blade sliding resonantly out of the sheath. Beautiful weapon was like a reflection of it's owner – stark and dangerous, but confident, just and respectful. Virtus held it in the right hand, with the blade just few inches from his face, and when his left hand begun to slowly slide down on it, leaving bloody smear on a shining silver surface, everyone in the room kneeled down. Sam was pulled down by Magus, but she kept her eyes on the King. He put the left hand covered with blood on a hilt, and aimed the sword down, closing his eyes. Suddenly, the blade begun to shine with green light. Carter made an uncontrolled sound of astonishment as she noticed Virtuse's face. His, now opened, eyes became darker and gloated with the same emerald-green color as the sword, pale lips widened showing strong, long fangs. For the first time in her life, Sam saw a vampire in his true form.

Virtus thrust the sword into the diamond floor.

Carter almost expected the blade to bounce back, but it went deep in, uttering a high, clear note. A visible energy and a sound wave created by the vibrating sword first broke like an implosion, boosting the sound, and then exploded with green light, sending a wall of it around the hall.

Sam's first reaction was to run away from it, but since she was kneeling in the first line, the wave got to her first, and when it embraced her and went through her body, the feeling of overtaking joy and ecstasy she had felt before appeared again. Her eyes widened with astonishment, when she noticed that the diamond floor and roof was turning from it's normal, white color in to emerald-green. Just like a brush was the wave , painting the stone it encountered. The Hall was now lightened up with the same incredible glow as in Virtuse's eyes. The King was standing still, holding the sword, with his eyes closed.

- Cool isn't it? And it's not all he's got… - Henry whispered to her ear, leaning slightly to her.

- What just happened? – Sam whispered back, feeling like a naughty student on a lesson.

- Long story short, every vampire king has a jewel kinda assigned to his character, and… - Henry silenced, when he noticed the gaze Helen gave them.

Carter smiled, and obediently looked back at the center of the Hall.

Virtus made a step back from the sword and now, he was looking up at the roof, slowly opening his arms. Along with his smooth moves, the dome's four elements slowly slid apart, creating a shiny crown around the hall. The shining sun, breaking through the branches of the huge trees surrounding the valley, flooded the Hall with its warm light. The waterfall so far encircling the roof was still flowing down, but it was clearly kept from flooding the inside of the Hall with a force field. It looked like if someone had stood in the middle of the hall with a gigantic umbrella.

Everyone stood up, when Virtus smiled slightly and reached his hand to Helen, asking her to join him. When she came up to him, Virtus kissed her hand, and everyone in the room bowed respectfully.

- Dear friends, let the Festival of Life begin! – Helen addressed the crowd with a big smile on her lips, and let Virtus lead her to their table. When they sat down, everyone took their places.

Henry awkwardly grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her to her place, waited until she sat down, clumsily helped her with her chair and sat down on her left side.

Hundreds of eyes were staring at her, and suddenly Sam felt anxious and abashed.

Virtus leaned to her, smiling.

- I understand it is quite a view for you, but at least try to smile…

- Sorry… I'm just not a rock-star kind of a person… All that attention makes me nervous.

- And you were not even introduced yet… - The King nodded his head – you better think what to say, when your time will come.

- What! – Carter almost yelled.

- Virtus, stop it! Can't you see she is frightened enough already? – Helen joined the conversation, whispering angrily.

- Sorry, my love…I just couldn't stop myself – Virtus giggled, taking a crystal glass, filled with red fluid.

- What's with the speech? Do I have to do it, or was he just joking? – Carter was jumping from Helen to Virtus with her gaze.

- No, you don't have to say anything, if you don't want to. – Helen cleared.

Sam sighed relieved. She also took a glass to her hand, but before taking a sip, she sniffed the content of it.

- Don't be afraid, it's not blood – Virtus was clearly watching her the whole time – It's wine. At least in your glass…

- Virtus!

- Oh, Helen, you won't let me have any fun tonight, will you?

Both Sam and Magnus smirked, and Helen was clearly trying to say something back, but the Hall suddenly filled with sounds, colors and smells, making her stop in the middle of a breath.

Sam was knocked down with so well known feeling of overtaking joy and pleasure, as a quite big group of people flew down from the tree top of the Hall, twisting like a ballet dancers in the most impressive pirouettes in the Universe. The chaos of sounds and colors suddenly transformed in to a harmony, a perfect chord, making every cell in Sam's body explode with feeling of completeness. The melody continued, gently caressing the listener's senses, when the group divided into couples, and begun to present themselves before the King and Queen and the rest of the audience. Their slim, strong bodies were decorated only with pieces of ethereal, beige material in strategic places, and painted in incredible patterns and symbols. After each couple presented itself, they begun to create a dance so smooth, that Carter would swear they are moving under the water. Moves perfectly synchronized with the music, colors and smells were clearly erotic, yet incredibly beautiful in their artistry.

Sam lead her eyes through the crowd. Most of the people were staring at the show with ecstasy painted on their faces. Carter noticed Janet, Will, and few other familiar faces in the very first row in front of them. Zimmerman was whispering something into Janet's ear. A pinch of jealousy appeared, and Sam unintentionally looked at Henry. Apparently he was gazing at her too, cause they looked each other directly in the eyes. For a second, Sam was almost sure he will kiss her, but in this moment the music stopped, breaking all the sensual experiences. Henry cleared his throat, and quickly gazed at the plate in front of him, suddenly finding it very interesting.

- Did you like it?

Sam snapped out of the disorientation, and looked around confused, and noticed Virtus looking at her intensively.

- Ehm… Yes, it was…so amazing, that I can't put it in words… - She quickly sipped out of her glass, to cover the awkwardness of that moment.

- So now it is time for the introduction. – King turned to her with a serious face – Are you ready?

- I'm not, but I doubt I will ever be, so let's do it.

Virtus smiled slightly, and stood up, reaching his had, so she could grab it and lean on it. All the voices quieted down, as they were walking from their table to The Drop. They stopped by the sword still in the floor, and Virtus put his hand on Sam's arm.

- Today brings me much joy and honour, not only because of our traditional Festival of Life, but also because our great nation will gain a new member. I am truly happy to introduce to all of you your new sister of blood, recently returned to her rightful kingdom, Samantha of Earth, a brilliant scientist, a brave, honorable warrior, a woman of pure mind and heart. – the Hall exploded with acclaim. The King turned to Carter, and slipped his hand down her arm, grabbing Sam's hand, and pulling it up over their heads. With his right hand, he pulled out a short dagger, and parted their grab. The Four Lords of the Great Council and Helen approached them and surrounded Sam. Helen smiled calmingly and whispered to her

- Don't be afraid. Virtus will now make a little cut on your palm.

Carter swallowed loudly and nervously nodded her head.

When a slim blade already left a bloody line on her skin, Virtus slid it down his hand, and looked Sam directly in the eyes. Suddenly, he joined their hands again, squeezing Sam's palm very strongly. When the King's blood mixed with her blood, Carter would sworn, she could feel every cell of Virtuse's blood getting into her veins, and travelling into her system. It felt like a freezing cold drops were cooling down her entire body. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either. When the wave of cold reached her heart, Sam couldn't take a breath and she had the feeling of passing out for a moment, but then her head exploded with sounds and images, creating a chaotic white noise. Strong hands of Lord Arten helped her stand discreetly. Sam wanted to scream, and cover her ears with her hands, but she felt it wouldn't be appropriate, considering hundreds of vampires around, so she just clenched her teeth. Waves of emotions, thoughts and feelings, as well were twisting in her head, like a water that just broke the dam, flooding the empty spaces. Intensive and incredibly clear smells and sounds attacked Carter's nose and ears, causing nausea.

Sam looked at Helen, terrified and confused. Magnus grabbed her arm, and looked at Virtus with anticipation. The King locked his gaze with Sam's and kept staring at her, as she was slowly giving up the fight with overwhelming effects of his blood.

- Virtus! – Helen hissed at him with anger.

- Do not interfere – The King was calm, but his answer sounded cold and very serious.

Sam felt weakness in her knees, as her muscles began to hurt. The Hall started to turn in to a blurry, twisting painting, Virtus'es face, only few inches from hers, was the only sharp point.

Sweat appeared on her face, her skin burned, as well as her lungs. Sam was sure she wouldn't be able to take it any more, and looked at Virtus with fury.

- What have you done to me? – she whispered to him, gasping heavily.

But the vampire was just staring at her, drilling through her skull with that intensive gaze.

The last reserves of strength were quickly leaving Carter's body, and she accepted, that soon she will be lying with her face down somewhere close to Virtus'es feet, vomiting like a drunk teenager and rolling from pain.

- I…- Virtus grabbed Sam's face with one hand, and his voice bounced from the walls of the Hall. – Virtus, The King of Virtuana, am… - he leaned closer to her – your Creator. – The King followed her down, as Sam slid down on her knees. He was now kneeling in front of her, holding her head with his right hand on her cheek – I give you a new life, and I swear to protect and guide you. Now rise, as a better being, and fill your race's hearts with pride, as Lady Samantha, Noble Ambassador of Virtuana on Earth! – Proclaiming that, Virtus put his left hand on her temple, and kissed her head, like a father kisses a child.

Suddenly, all the noise, all the annoying experiences disappeared. Sam took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, still trying to keep her balance. Virtus slowly backed off, pulling her up. He was smiling, as he kissed her hand, and turned her to the audience. Vitruans were applauding as the Queen, Ladies and Lords were coming up to Sam, repeating the ritual by putting their hands on Carter's face and announcing loudly that form now on, they will be her Protectors.

Sam took that time to try to understand what the hell just happened, but she clearly needed a longer moment of focus without a crowd staring at her. When Kathenia, Reneia, Sonnon, Arten and Magnus finally stepped back, Virtus approached Sam again, and decorated her finger with a ring. It was a diamond in a silver setting, with King's emblem engraved on it. Virtus lead her back to their table, and the sip of wine she took shortly after that was the last thing Sam could remember clearly.


End file.
